My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: "Mulai hari ini Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 2-A adalah kekasihku" -Mingyu- /"Seenaknya saja dia mengklaimku sebagai kekasih" -Wonwoo- /"kau memang menarik Wonwoo sunbae." / Always Meanie / Mingyu x Wonwoo/ pairing lain menyusul.
1. Chapter 1

My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy

Pairing

Meanie

Yang lain menyusul

Cast

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Seventeen Member

Warning

Typo Bertebaran , OOC , Yaoi / Boys Love , Cerita Pasaran

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Siaran langsung untuk seluruh siswa-siswi Pledis SHS. Mulai hari ini Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 2-A resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Mingyu dari kelas 1-F. Kalau kau mencariku , kau bisa menemukanku diruang siaran Wonu sayang ~"

Dan siaran dadakan Kim Mingyu membuat sekolah gaduh. Terdengar tangisan dimana mana karna tak terima pangeran mereka memiliki kekasih. Tapi ada juga yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima kalau Mingyu sudah punya kekasih.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI? BERANI SEKALI KIM MINGYU ITU!" dan teriakan Wonwoo terdengar dari kelas 2-A. Dengan kesal dirinya berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju ruang siaran sekolah. Dia bahkan tak mengenal dekat Kim Mingyu itu, tapi seenaknya saja Kim Mingyu mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Benar benar cari mati dia." gumam Wonwoo.

Dibukanya pintu ruang siaran , dan matanya bisa melihat Mingyu memandang kearahnya dengan senyum - yang sialnya sangat membuatnya tampan- terulas dibibirnya.

"Wahhh kau benar benar datang sayangku ~" goda Mingyu.

Mendengarnya membuat Wonwoo bertambah kesal. Melangkah mendekati Mingyu dan berhenti didepan Mingyu.

"Kau seenaknya saja bilang kalau aku kekasihmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah memintaku menjadi kekasihmu." marah Wonwoo.

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin aku menyatakan cinta padamu dan memintamu menjadi kekasihku begitu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aishhh bukan seperti itu. Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal." kesal Wonwoo

"Kalau begitu ayo kenalan. Aku Kim Mingyu dari kelas 1-F."

"Arghg kau ini tak mengerti juga ya" Wonwoo benar benar kesal sekarang. "Intinya aku tak mau menjadi kekasihmu arraso." ujar Wonwoo penuh penekanan.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk berjalan keluar. Belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh mingyu dan berakhir dengan duduk dipangkuan Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam , mencoba memahami situasi ini. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo terdiam , melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Wonwoo. Senyum masih terpasang diwajah tampannya. Sungguh wajah Wonwoo benar benar manis diliat dari dekat seperti ini. Merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya menyadarkan Wonwoo dari masa terkejutnya.

"Yakkk lepaskan tanganmu pabbo" teriak Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mau~ " Jawab Mingyu dengan nada dibuat mendayu.

"Ishhh apa mau mu sih. Hehh cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku atau aku akan membuat lenganmu patah." ancam Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak takut Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aishhh Jinja, kau ini benar benar namja menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Kau jugaa Hoobae yang kurang ajar pada sunbaemu." maki Wonwoo.

Mingyu melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Wonwoo. Ditariknya dagu Wonwoo mendekat kearah wajahnya. Wonwoo reflek memejamkan matanya.

"Dengar ya Wonwoo Sunbae, aku tak peduli dengan semua makianmu. Yang terpenting adalah kau harus ingat kalau aku tak pernah menerima penolakan. Jadi terima saja kalau mulai hari ini kau menjadi kekasihku setuju atau tidak. Dan kenapa kau memajamkan matamu eoh? Apa kau ingin kucium Wonwoo sunbae?" bisik Mingyu diakhiri dengan pertanyaan jahilnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo benar benar bertambah kesal. Dibukanya kedua matanya , dan dapat dilihatnya senyum kemenangan milik Mingyu.

Plakkk~

"MATI SAJA KAU NAMJA MENYEBALKAN." teriaknya. Wonwoo bangun lalu berjalan keluar ruangan setelah memberi bonus tamparan dipipi Mingyu.

Mingyu yang terkena tamparan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Kau benar benar menarik Wonwoo sunbae" gumam Mingyu diakhiri smirk tampan dibibirnya.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali, dia pikir dia benar benar tampan apa?. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin ciumannya. Aku kan hanya reflek memejamkan mata aishhhh." gerutu Wonwoo disepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Dia memasuki kelasnya , berjalan kearah kursinya mengabaikan tatapan teman teman sekelasnya.

"Seenaknya saja mengklaimku sebagai kekasihnya. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak menerima penolakan. Dia pikir dia siapa ? Presiden atau pangeran gitu yang semua perintahnya harus dituruti." dan makian kembali keluar dari mulutnya saat Wonwoo menduduki kursinya.

"Kau baik baik saja Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon teman sebangkunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik baik saja. Aku gila Lee Jihoon." jawab Wonwoo sarkas.

"Gila? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Mingyu samapi kau menjadi gila?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Dia hanya membuatku duduk dipangkuannya dan berbisik kalau dia tidak menerima penolakan dan kubalas dengan sebuah tamparan." jawaban Wonwoo sukses membuat semua penghuni kelas mengahadap kearahnya.

"APA KALIAN LIHAT LIHAT HAH!" dan teriakan Wonwoo membuat mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Arghhhhhh Menyebalkan." teriak Wonwoo sambli mengacak rambutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar benar gila." ujar Jihoon prihatin melihat keadaan Wonwoo.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolag sudah berbunyi , para siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dan pulang kerumah masing masing.

"Jadi kau ada latihan vokal?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne, aku ada latihan vokal. Tak apakan kalau kau pulang sendiri?" jawab dan tanya kembali Jihoon.

"Mm, yasudah kalau begitu." jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya Wonwoo. Sampai bertemu besok." ujar Jihoon lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Wonwoo.

Melihat Jihoon yang sudah berjalan pergi , Wonwoo pun ikut memulai langkahnya. Berjalan dikoridor dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya membuatnya risih. Sumpah , dia paling benci kalau harus menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ini semua karna namja gila menyebalkan itu." gerutu Wonwoo.

Dipercepat langkah kakinya , dia ingin cepat cepat sampai dirumahnya lalu berbaring dikasurnya dan memenjamkan matanya. Berharap besok saat membuka matanya semua ini tak benar benar terjadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali sunbae?" tanya Mingyu.

Mendengar suara namja itu membuat langkah Wonwoo terhenti. Ditengokan kepalanya kearah samping dan matanya melihat seorang Kim Mingyu sedang bersandar dipilar sekolah. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Wonwoo.

"Ayo pulang sayang ~" Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan mendekati mobilnya

Wonwoo yang sadar kalau tangannya digenggam menyentakan tangannya. Merasa genggaman mereka terlepas , Mingyu menghadap kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku tak mau pulang denganmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." ujar Wonwoo lalu membalikkan kembali badannya dan melanjutkan jalannya kearah pintu gerbang.

"Ckk merepotkan saja." disusulnya Wonwoo , dan menggendong Wonwoo dibahunya.

"YAKKKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TURUNKAN AKU." teriak Wonwoo.

"Kau diamlah, jangan berteriak. Kau itu memang harusnya dipaksa ya. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak menerima penolakan, kau tak mengerti eoh." dan dengan isengnya Mingyu memukul pantat Wonwoo.

"YAKKK NAMJA MESUM BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH PANTATKU." teriak Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu memasukan Wonwoo kedalam mobilnya dan menduduki Wonwoo dikursi depan , memasangkan Seatbelt. Berjalan kearah berlawanan lalu ikut masuk dan duduk dikursi pengemudi. Mobil mewah Mingyu mulai berjalan keluar area sekolah. Meninggalkan pengemar penggemar Mingyu yang melihat adegan itu sambil gigit jari.

"Huaaaaa Mingyu aku tak rela~" dan tangisan putus asa kembali terdengar disekolah.

.

.

Rasanya malas sekali untuk masuk sekolah hari ini , kalau bukan karna absennya yang masih bersih ingin rasanya Wonwoo membolos hari ini.

"Semua ini terjadi karna Kim Mingyu. Baru sehari saja sudah membuatku kehilangan semangat sekolah. Bagaimana kalau setahun? Mungkin semangat hidupku yang akan hilang." gerutu Wonwoo disepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya.

"Pagi Wonwoo ~ " sapa Jisoo saat berpapasan dengan Wonwoo.

"Eoh ,, pagi Jisoo hyung." balas Wonwoo tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat, apa kau sakit Wonwoo?" tanya Jisoo khawatir.

"Ahhh anioo hyung~ mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur." jawab Wonwoo.

"Ahhh begitu , lain kali jangan sampai kurang tidur. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." nasihat Jisoo.

"Emm itu pasti hyung." ujar Wonwoo.

"Oh ya nanti pulang jangan lupa rapat osis nde." ujar Jisoo mengingatkan.

"Aku tak akan lupa hyung." ujar Wonwoo semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu ,aku duluan ya." ujar Jisoo mengusak rambut Wonwoo dan berlalu menuju kelasnya.

"Yatuhan terimakasih sudah memberiku hadiah ditengah kekacauan hidupku. Jisoo hyung memang benar benar malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk membuat hidupku cerah." gumam Wonwoo sambil senyum senyum sendiri

Wonwoo memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum yang masih terulas dibibirnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kursinya dan mendudukan pantatnya.

Jihoon yang melihat temannya masuk sambil senyum senyum sendiri membuatnya khawatir.

'Apa mungkin Wonwoo memang benar benar sudah gila.' pikir Jihoon

"Wonwoo kau baik baik saja kan?" tanya jihoon khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja Jihoonnie~ tuhan baru saja membuatku bertemu malaikat." jawab Wonwoo ngawur.

"Sepertinya memang kau sudah gila Jeon Wonwoo." ujar Jihoon sedih.

"Aishhh aku tak gila Jihoon. Aku hanya senang bertemu Jisoo hyung." jelas Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah , kupikir kau benar benar gila." ujar Jihoon.

"Kkkk~ kau ini ada ada saja." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan melihat Kim Mingyu berjalan dilapangan. Sial bagi Wonwoo , Mingyu juga melihat kearahnya dan dia bisa melihat Kim Mingyu memberikan Flying Kiss kearahnya.

"A-ada apa dengannya? memberikan Flying kiss segala." gerutu Wonwoo yang tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah memerah.

.

.

Rapat osis hari ini baru saja selesai. Wonwoo berjalan dikoridor sekolah sambil melihat kesekeliling. Takut tiba tiba Mingyu menghadangnya seperti kemarin. Dia tak ingin pantat kesayangannya menjadi objek pencabulan Mingyu mesum.

"Huft sepertinya dia tak ada. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan tenang" ujar Wonwoo lega.

Wonwoo mulai berjalan, rumahnya tak jauh dari sekolah jadi dia tak perlu menaiki bus. Baru beberapa langkah dia menghentikan jalannya. Dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, Wonwoo menengok kearah belakang dan dia tak melihat siapapun yang mengikutinya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." gumam Wonwoo dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Tapi perasaannya kembali mengatakan kalau dia diikuti, sekali lagi Wonwoo menengok kebelakang dan kembali tak menemukan siapapun.

"Aishhhh aku yakin sepertinya aku memang diikuti" Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya dan dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang juga berjalan cepat dibelakangnya. Kali ini Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berlari dan kedua namja yang mengikutinya juga ikut berlari. Wonwoo berbelok kearah gang disampingnya dan kedua namja itu pun mengikutinya. Namun yang ditemui Kedua namja itu hanya sebuah tembok.

"Mwo ? jalan buntu." ujar Vernon.

"Kalau ini jalan buntu kemana Wonwoo hyung pergi? Jangan bilang kalau dia itu sebenarnya seorang hantu yang bisa menghilang." ujar Seokmin heboh.

"Jangan konyol Lee Seokmin." ujar Vernon lalu menjitak kepala Seokmin.

"Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara rendahnya.

"Huaaaaa hantuuuu~ " teriak Seokmin histeris mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

Vernon membalikan badannya dan dia melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya tadi.

"Hyung kenapa kau bisa berada dibelakang kami?" tanya Vernon bingung.

"Itu tidak penting. Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kalian mengikutiku eoh?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aigooo hyung kau membuatku jantungan. Kupikir kau hantu hyung." ujar Seokmin.

"Ckk, kau saja yang terlalu heboh dan penakut. Sudahlah cepat jawab pertanyaanku." suruh Wonwoo tak sabar.

"Emm baiklah kami akan menjawabnya hyung, aku Vernon." ujar Vernon.

"Dan aku Seokmin." sambung Seokmin. "Dan kami adalah temannya Mingyu." jelas Seokmin.

"Jadi kalian teman Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua hoobae didepannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian mengikutiku eoh?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Kami mengikutimu karna Mingyu menyuruhnya. Dia tak bisa menemanimu pulang karna ada urusan, dan dia meminta kami menjagamu dan mengawasimu pulang dengan selamat." jawab Vernon.

"Aishhh kalian pikir aku anak kecil yang harus diawasi. Aku bahkan lebih tua dari kalian dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi sekarang berhenti mengikutiku dan kalian pulanglah keumah kalian saja." suruh Wonwoo.

Wonwook kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Tapi dia masih merasa diikuti.

"Yakkk bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku." ujar Wonwoo kesal.

"Maafkan kami hyung, kami akan tetap mengikutimu. Tugas harus dilaksanakan dengan baik sampai selesai." jelas Seokmin.

"Aigoo terserah kalian saja lah. Aku pusing menghadapi kalian." kesal Wonwoo dan membiarkan kedua namja itu mengikutinya sampai kerumah.

.

. TBC

.

Maafkan author yang kembali membawa ff baru /.\ padahal utangnya masih ada dua. Apalah dayaku yang idenya muncul dikepalaku dan memintaku untuk ditulis. Oh ya thanks buat **tinkeurbxlle** yang udah masukin aku ke grup Meaniee, disana asik dan pada absurd /kisseu bebeh **tinkeurbxlle/.** Buat sequel Let' End This Story lagi dalam pengetikan. Kalau Our Storynya aku lagi Stuck ide masa -.-. Oke selalu Don't Forget to Review ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy

.

Cast

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Boo Seungkwan

Hong Jisoo

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Lee Seokmin

Lee Seokmin

OC

Pairing

Meanie

SoonHoon

Yang lain menyusul ^^

Warning

Typo berserakan, OOC, Yaoi.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Wonwoo menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju dapur. Menemui ummanya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Umma aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Wonwoo.

"Kau tak sarapan dulu sayang?" tanya Ummanya.

"Tidak umma aku akan sarapan disekolah saja~" jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati hati dijalan. Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti jangan peegi kemana mana oke. Kau harus cepat pulang karna kita akan kedatangan tamu,"

"Oke umma akan kuingat,"

Wonwoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut saat melihat mobil Mingyu terpakir didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Mau apa si namja menyebalkan itu," gumam Wonwoo.

Dihampirinya mobil Mingyu lalu diketuknya kaca mobilnya. Kaca itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah menyebalkan -namun tampan- Mingyu.

"Aigoo Kau ini lama sekali keluar rumahnya sunbae. Aku sampai ketiduran menunggumu,"

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku heh,"

"Ini inisiatif seorang kekasih yang baik,"

"Hehh, memangnya siapa kekasihmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau sunbae," jawab Mingyu.

"Aishhh sudahlah aku mau berangkat dulu kesekolah,"

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk kemobilku," titah Mingyu.

"Aku tak mau. Aku mau berjalan kaki saja,"

"Kau mau masuk sendiri atau aku yang memasukimu sunbae,"

"Aishhhh baiklah baiklah aku akan masuk sendiri,"

"Nah begitu lebih baik,"

Dengan berat hati Wonwoo memasuki mobil Mingyu dan duduk disebelahnya. Memasang seatbelt dengan wajah cemberut.

"Padahalkan lebih enak kalau aku 'memasukimu' sunbae," ujar Mingyu polos.

"Yakkk dasar mesummmmm," teriak Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga dan Wonwoo sangat membencinya apalagi kalau kelasnya bersamaan dengan kelas 1-F.

"Hey Wonwoo kita akan olahraga dengan kelasnya kekasihmu kan," ujar Jihoon.

"Yaa ~ kita memang akan olahraga bersama kelas 1-F dan dia bukanlah kekasihku," jawab Wonwoo sebal.

"Tapi dia mengatakan kalau kau kekasihnya waktu siaran,"

"Aishhh abaikan hal itu Jihoon,"

Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan yang akan dipakai untuk berolahraga. Hari ini olahraga yang akan mereka lakukan adalah basket. Dan memang sudah peraturan kalau pelajaran olahraga pasti akan digabung. Entah itu dengan adik kelas atau kakak kelas.

"Jihonnieee baby~" panggil Soonyoung.

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu Kwon Soonyoung," sinis Jihoon.

"Umm tapi aku tak bisa Jihonnie baby~ ahh atau kau cium bibirku dulu baru aku akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu," jelas Soonyoung genit.

"Hehh, enyah saja kau sipit," kesal Jihoon lalu menendang tulang kering Soonyoung.

"Arghhhh," ringis Soonyoung memegangi tulang keringnya.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang sedang kesakitan.

"Kau sadis sekali Jihoon," ujar Wonwoo.

"Orang sepertinya memang harus disadisin Wonnie," balas Jihoon.

Mereka berdua duduk dipinggir lapangan. Giliran kelas 1-F dulu yang mengambil nilai mendrible dan menshoot bola kedalam ring. Wonwoo sudah menduga pasti akan berisik saat Mingyu yang mengambil nilai.

"Ckk mereka berisik sekali," gerutu Wonwoo.

"Itu karena kekasih tampanmu Wonwoo," goda Jihoon.

"Aigoo sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau dia itu bukan kekasihku," ujar Wonwoo.

"Ya ya ya, teruslah mengelak Jeon Wonwoo," balas Jihoon.

"Lagipula apa yang mereka lihat dari Mingyu sampai berteriak seperti orang gila begitu," gerutu Wonwoo.

"Kau tak sadar Wonwoo kalau Mingyu-mu itu tampan eoh," jelas Jihoon.

"Menurutku dia lebih kemesum daripada tampan," gumam Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo kelas 2-A," panggil guru olahraga.

Merasa namanya dipanggil , Wonwoo berjalan maju. Mulai mendribble bolanya dan berlari kearah ring. Sekali shoot bola yang didribblenya masuk ke ring. Lihatkan kemampuan dia dalam basket juga tak kalah dari Mingyu. Wonwoo berjalan menuju ketempatnya kembali. Namun sebelum itu dia menengok kearah Mingyu. Memberikan senyum sinis dan dibalas lagi dengan Flying kiss.

'Ishhhh dia pikir aku suka dengan flying kiss-nya," gumam Wonwoo dengan wajah -yang tanpa sadar- memerah.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama tiba, berhubung perut mereka lapar setelah olahraga. Wonwoo dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk makan siang. Mereka makan dibangku dekat pintu keluar. Saking asiknya mereka makan dan mengobrol, mereka tak tahu kalau ada tiga pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Wonwoo sunbae, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Vernon penasaran.

"Wajahnya manis dan dia sungguh menggemaskan," jawab Mingyu.

"Manis? Kupikir temannya yg bersamanya lebih manis Gyu," ujar Seokmin.

"Ya temannya memang manis. Tapi Wonwoo-ku jauh lebih manis," ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyun.

"Aku yakin bukan hanya karna itu kau menyukai Wonwoo sunbae Gyu," tebak Vernon.

"Memang bukan hanya karna itu. Selebihnya karna Wonwoo itu berbeda,"

-flashback-

1tahun yang lalu

.

.

Mingyu terus saja menggerutu karna harus menjemput ummanya. Dia memang masih kelas tiga smp dan tak seharusnya membawa mobil sendiri. Tapi dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang dia percaya diri saja membawa mobilnya sendiri. Lagipula jarak rumah dan supermarket tidak terlalu jauh.

Supermarket yang dia tuju sudah terlihat didepannya. Dia bisa melihat ummanya berdiri didepan supermarket. Mingyu keluar dari mobilnya, namun saat akan mengahmpiri ummanya dia bisa melihat kalau ummanya sedang ditodong oleh perampok. Baru saja Mingyu akan menghampiri ummanya tapi ada seorang namja yang lebih dulu menghampiri ummanya. Namja itu membantu ummanya melawan para penodong. Namja itu melempari mereka dengan batu kerikil. Tanpa takut dengan pisau yang dibawa sipenodong namja itu menggigit lengan sipenodong hingga berdarah. Sipenodong melepaskan tangannya dari tas milik yeoja paruh baya itu dan tanpa sengaja pisau itu menggores pipi si namja.

Saat melihat kalau orang orang mulai mendekat, sipenodong dan temannya melarikan diri. Namja itu memarahi orang orang yang berkumpul karna baru berniat membantu.

"Kau baik baik saja ajhumma?" tanya namja itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu nak. Lihatlah pipimu berdarah," ujar umma Mingyu pada namja itu

"Ahh ini," disentuhnya luka dipipinya dan tanpa sadar meringis.

"Ah itu pasti sakit. Ayo ikut ajhumma biar ajhumma obati dulu lukamu," ajak umma Mingyu.

"Tak perlu ajhumma, aku harus pulang agar ummaku tak mengomel. Lagipula aku bisa mengobatinya dirumah. Aku tak bisa beladiri dan aku hanya terfikirkan untuk menggigit lengannya kkk," canda namja itu.

"Aigoo kau tak bisa beladiri tapi kau nekat menolongku. Terimakasih karna sudah menolongku nak," Ujar Umma Mingyu.

"Kalau aku tak nekat, kau pasti terluka ajhumma. Ah sama sama ajhumma kalau begitu aku pergi dulu annyeong ajhumma~ "

Setelah melihat namja itu berlalu pergi, Mingyu berjalan mengahampiri ummanya.

"Umma kau baik baik saja. Kudengar ada yang hampir dirampok didepan supermarket," tanya Mingyu pura-pura tak tahu.

"Itu umma Mingyu, tapi kau tenang saja tadi ads namja manis yang menolong umma walau pipinya sempat tergores pisau," jelas umma Mingyu.

'Aku tahu umma' ujar Mingyu dalam hati. "Tapi syukurlah umma ku yang cantik baik baik saja,"

"Kau juga , kenapa lama sekali menjemput ummamu eoh?" kesal umma Kim dan mencubit lengan Mingyu.

"Aww umma sakit, Gyu tadi baru bangun tidur saat umma menghubungiku," jelas Mingyu sambil memegang lengannya yang terkena cubitan.

"Aishh alasan, yasudah kajja kita pulang. Ini bawakan belanjaan umma," dibeeikannya kantong belanjaan kepada Mingyu dan berjalan memasuki mobil putranya.

"Aishhh dasar ibu-ibu cerewet," gerutu Mingyu. "Tapi namja tadi membuatku penasaran. Akan kucaritahu dirimu manis," gumam Mingyu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Menaruh kantung belanjaan dijok belakang dan masuk kekursi pengemudi. Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan supermarket.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Mingyu mulai mencari tahu tentang Wonwoo. Dia tahu kalau Wonwoo merupakan murid kelas 1 di Pledis SHS. Dia juga tahu kalau Wonwoo memiliki sahabat baik yaitu Jihoon dan selalu pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karna rumahnya tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Hah ada apa denganku? Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?" tanya Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih memegangi dadanya karna jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat saat melihat senyum manis merekah dibibir Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu kembali berulah, hari ini dia dan teman temannya kembali berkrlahi melawan sekolah lain. Mereka berkelahi karna Mingyu tak senang sekolahnya dijelek-jelekan oleh mereka, ckk alasan klasik. Tapi Mingyu bangga karna mereka bisa menang dan membuat kutu kutu busuk itu membungkam mulut busuknya. Merasa haus Mingyu berjalan memasuki supermarket. Mingyu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan membawanya kekasir. Tanpa peduli banyaknya pasang mata melihat kearahnya. Bahkan sang kasirpun sempat merasa ngeri saat melihat wajah tampan itu penuh lebam dan darah.

Mingyu keluar supermarket dan berjalan kembali kerumahnya dengan cuek. Dia merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya dari belakang. Ditengokan kepalanya kebelakang, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terdiam kaget.

"Maaf aku menggagumu, tapi kau ikut aku dulu ya," pinta Wonwoo dan langsung menarik Mingyu duduk dibangku taman. Wonwoo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak p3k dan saputangan. Dibersihkannya darah yang mengotori wajah Mingyu lalu diberikannya salep luka ke memar diwajah Mingyu dan terakhir ditempelkannya plester dilukanya.

"Nah begini lebih baik, aku tak tahu apa yang kau perbuat sampai wajahmu penuh dengan darah. Tapi sebaiknya kau obati dulu agar tidak infeksi," ujar Wonwoo sambil merapikan kembali kotak p3k-nya, "Karna aku sudah mengobati lukamu jadi aku akan pergi sekarang," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Err terimakasih sudah mengobatiku," ujar Mingyu.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantumu. Lagipula kau terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah berlumuran darah , seperti zombie kkkk."

Sungguh senyum Wonwoo membuatnya takut. Takut terkena serangan jantung karna senyum Wonwoo benar benar manis dimatanya dan membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

"Ahhh sudah ya aku harus pulang karna ini sudah sore," Wonwoo beranjak berdiri dari bangku taman setelah merapikan tasnya, "Kau juga harus pulang dan beristirahat, sampai jumpa."

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Wonwoo pergi menjauh. Senyum Wonwoo membuatnya sulit berfikir.

"Ahhh sepertinya aku memang menyukainya tuhan," gumam Mingyu sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Dan mulai hari itu Mingyu mulai belajar dengan giat agar bisa masuk ke Pledis SHS tempat pujaan hatinya. Dengan begitu akan memudahkannya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang manis.

\- Flashback End -

"Jadi karna itu kau menyukainya?" tanya Seokmin memastikan.

"Yahh begitulah," jawab Mingyu sambil memakan kentang goreng dari piring Seokmin.

"Tunggu, bukankah tadi dari ceritamu Wonwoo sunbae pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Vernon dan dijawab anggukan oleh Mingyu, "Lalu kenapa Wonwoo sunbae sepertinya tak mengenalmu?" tanya Vernon lagi.

"Mungkin karna waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya saat wajahku penuh memar dan terlihat jelek," jawab Mingyu asal.

"Yahh mungkin saja," balas Seokmin santai.

"Kajja kita masuk kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi, aku tak mau dihukum Kim songsaenim kalau terlambat dikelasnya," ajak Vernon.

Mingyu, Vernon dan Seokmin berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas. Saat melewati meja yang dihuni Wonwoo, Mingyu berhenti dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia memberi isyarat pada Jihoon untuk diam. Dibungkukkannya badannya lalu menepuk punggung Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa punggungnya ditepuk menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan apa yang didapatnya membuatnya membulatkan mata. Kim Mingyu dengan lancangnya mencium dan melumat sekilas bibirnya.

"Tunggu aku nanti ya Wonwoo sunbae, kita pulang bersama nanti. Selamat belanjar sunbae sayang." ujar Mingyu lalu mengelus rambut Wonwoo dan berlalu pergi dengan senyum menempel dibibirnya

Wonwoo masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bibir Mingyu masih berasa dibibirnya. Saat Wonwoo mulai mengerti dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Sepertinya antara kedal dan malu.

"Gwenchana Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon hati hati.

"Errr namja itu henar benar mencari masalah denganku. Lihat saja nanti akan kumutilasi menjadi seribu bagian dia," umpat Wonwoo jengkel.

"Bukankah wajar kalau kekasihmu menciummu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tahu , tapi setidaknya jangan menciumku didepan umum," gerutu Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan terima kalau Mingyu menciummu ditempat sepi, seperti dikamar begitu?" goda Jihoon.

"Yakk bukan begitu Lee Jihoon, berhenti menggodaku terus menerus," marah Wonwoo lalu berjalan keliar kantin meninggalkan Jihoon. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah saat membayangkan Mingyu mrenciumnya di kamar lalu dilanjutkan dengan melakukan hal yang lebih intim.

"Arghhhhh apa yang kau pikirkan Jeon Wonwoo pabbo," teriak Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang umma," teriak Wonwoo saat sudah memasuki rumahnya. Wonwoo mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan menyusul ummanya didapur.

Hari ini dia tak jadi pulang bersama karna Mingyu sedang ada urusan. Dan bagi Wonwoo itu sebuah kebahagiaan karna tak perlu melihat wajah mesum itu.

"Woahhh umma, banyak sekali yang kau masak," ujar Wonwoo saat melihat masakan yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"Bukankah umma sudah bilang kalau kita akan kedatangan tamu sayang. Kau lupa ya?" tanya umma Jeon.

"Tentu aku mengingatnya umma," jelas Wonwoo.

"Yasudah kalau begitu sana mandi dan gantilah pakaianmu. Ayahmu akan pulang sebentar lagi dia sedang menjemput Seungkwan dari bandara," jelas umma Jeon.

"Mwo Seungkwan datang kemari eomma?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Ne chagi, Seungkwan akan pindah kesekolahmu mulai besok," Jawab umma Jeon.

"Aigooo kenapa sicerewet itu harus pindah kesini sih," gerutu Wonwoo.

"Hushhh kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu pada sepupumu sayang," ingat umma Jeon.

"Ne umma aku mengerti," teriak Wonwoo dari anak tangga.

Wonwoo sampai dikamarnya, ditaruhnya tas sekolah keatas meja belajarnya lalu mengambil handuknya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sepertinya berendam akan sangat nyaman. Seharian ini sungguh membuatnya lelah karna harus mengurusi persiapan pensi sekolahnya. Dibukanya semua bajunya dan mulai berendam air hangat dibathup nya.

.

Selesai membersihkan badannya dan mengganti pakaiannya Wonwoo bergegas turun kebawah dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah. Bisa dilihatnya seorang Boo Seungkwan -sepupu berisiknya- sedang menonton televisi dan memakan cemilannya.

"Hei Boo Seungkwan jangan memakan cemilan terus, kau bisa bertambah gendut," ledek Wonwoo saat sudah duduk disebelah Seungkwan.

"Berisik kau hyung, aku tak akan bertambah gendut hyung kau saja yang terlalu kurus," ejek Seungkwan.

"Aishhh enak saja kau meledekku," gerutu Wonwoo tak terima.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan putra-putraku yang manis," ledek appa Jeon yang duduk disofa single.

"Yakk appa aku tampan tahu," ujar Wonwoo tak terima.

"Ne ajhussi kami ini namja namja tampan tahu," ikut Seungkwan.

"Kkkk~ tapi dimata appa kalian tetap manis," ledek appa Jeon lagi.

Ting Tong ~ Ting Tong~

"Wahh sepertinya tamu kita sudah datang,"ujar appa Jeon saat mendengar bunyi bel. "Appa akan membuka pintunya, kau panggilkan ummamu diatas Wonnie," suruh appa Jeon.

"Mm baiklah appa ~" jawab Wonwoo dan beranjak berjalan keatas kekamar umma dan appanya.

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu kamar ummanya.

"Umma , cepatlah turun. Tamunya sudah datang umma," panggil Wonwoo.

"Sebentar sayang," Wonwoo menunggu ummanya dan tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka "Kajja kita turun sayang," ajak umma Jeon dan menggandeng tangannya.

Mereka berdua turun kebawah dan langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Wonwoo bisa melihat tiga orang yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Nah itu dia istriku datang," ujar appa Jeon saat istri dan putranya sudah turun.

"Wah Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim lama tak berjumpa ya," ujar umma Jeon lalu mengahmpiri Nyonya Kim dan saling berpelukan.

Wonwoo sepertinya kenal dengan yeoja yang memeluk ummanya itu. Tapi dia tak ingat dimana menegenalnya. Lalu matanya beralih kearah pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya dia mengenal postur tubuh itu.

"Jisoo hyung," panggil Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Jisoo membalikan badannya dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo.

"Hai Wonwoo~" sapa Jisoo.

"Jadi benar itu kau? Aku sempat tak yakin itu kau hyung," ujar Wonwoo.

"Kkk~ sepertinya kau mengenal tubuhku dengan baik Wonnie," goda Jisoo.

"Ahhh hyung bisa saja, oh ya kenapa kau ada disini hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Wonnie sayang Jisoo ini anaknya paman dan bibi Kim," jawab ummanya.

"Ahh begitu, emm annyeonghaseyo Jeon Wonwoo imnida," ujar Wonwoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Wahhh kita bertemu lagi ne anak muda," ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Eoh, kau mengenalnya sayang?" tanya Tuan Kim bingung.

"Ne sayang, dia ini anak muda yang waktu itu kuceritakan. Yang menolongku didepan supermarket," jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Ahhh ne aku ingat sayang. Wah terimakasih sudah menolong istriku ya Wonwoo," ujar Tuan Kim.

"Oh ya bukankah kau mempunyai dua putra Jinho? Lalu kemana putra bungsumu?" tanya Appa Jeon.

"Putra bungsuku sedang ada latihan basket dan tak bisa datang bersama. Tapi tenang saja dia akan menyusul nanti," jelas Tuan Kim.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Ayo Jisoo ,Wonwoo duduklah kalian," suruh appa Jeon.

Mereka akhirnya memulai makan malam dengan tenang. Sesekali Appa Jeon dan Tuan Kim melempar candaan atau ledekan. Sesekali juga Wonwoo mencuri pandang kearah Jisoo yang penampilannya begitu keren malam ini. Sungguh dia tak menyangka bisa makan malam dengan Jisoo hyung yanh selama ini dikaguminya.

Makan malam selesai, mereka semua pindah keruang keluarga untuk sekedar mengobrol dan bercengkrama. Wonwoo senang sekali karna bisa memandang wajah Jisoo lebih lama hari ini.

'Yatuhan, senyum nya indah sekali. Membuatku meleleh,' ujar Wonwoo dalam hati.

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong

Bel rumah keluarga Jeon kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Seungkwan lah yang membuka pintunya. Wonwoo tak terlalu peduli siapa yang memencet bel rumahnya. Dia hanya peduli dengan senyum indah milik Jisoo.

"Ajhussi , ini putra bungsu paman Jinho sudah datang," ujar Seungkwan dan kembali duduk dismping Wonwoo.

"Sayang perkenalkan dirimu pada keluarga Jeon," suruh Nyonya Kim.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Mingyu imnida. Mian karna sudah terlambat datang dan tak bisa ikut makan malam," ujar Mingyu sopan.

Mendengar nama seseorang yang familiar untuknya, Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Mwo? Kim Mingyu," reflek Wonwoo berdiri dan berteriak.

"Hai chagia~" sapa Mingyu.

"Aishhh kau mau apa dirumahku eoh?" tabya Wonwoo sewot lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Tentu saja menyusul orang tuaku baby," jawab Mingyu.

"Mwo orang tua? Itu berarti mereka orang tuamu?" tanya Wonwoo, "Yups chagia~"

"Jadi kau dan Jisoo hyung saudara hah?'

"Ne chagiaa~ lebih tepat nya saudara tiri,"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut Wonwoo. Sungguh saat ini ingin sekali dia menculik Wonwoo dan membawanya kekamar.

"Tunggu, kalian saling mengenal?" tanya appa Jeon.

"Ne kami sangat saling mengenal ajhussi, karna kami adalah sepasang kekasih," jawab Mingyu tenang.

"Yakk sejak kapan kita berpacaran," teriak Wonwoo tak terima.

"Wonwoo jaga sikapmu jangan berteriak seperri itu," tegur umma Jeon.

"Huhh menyebalkan,"

"Jadi kalian benar berpacaran eoh?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ne hyung, kami memang berpacaran," jawab Mingyu.

"Wahh kalau benar berarti kami tak perlu takut untuk menjodohkan kalian," ujar Tuan Kim.

"Mwo? Menjodohkan siapa paman?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Tentu saha menjodohkan kamu dan Mingyu sayang ~" jawab Appa Jeon.

"IGE MWOYA? APA MAKSUDNYA MENJODOHKAN KAMI. AKU TAK MAU DIJODOHKAN DENGANNYA," teriak Wonwoo tak terima.

"Kau ini aneh hyung masa tak mau dijodohkan dengan kekasihmu sendiri," heran Seungkwan.

"Yakkk berapa kali kubilang dia bukan kekasihku," teriak Wonwoo kearah Seungkwan.

"Kami sepasang kekasih paman, Wonwoi hanya malu mengakuinya. Dan terimakasih karna sudah mau menjodohkan putra manismu denganku paman," ujar Mingyu dan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Wahhh anakmu bernar benar sopan ya Jinho. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita tentukan taggal pertunangan mereka diacara makan malam minggu depan?" tanya appa Jeon.

"Wah itu ide bagus Janghyuk,"

"Aishhhh kalian semua benar benar konyol. Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau dijodohkan oleh makhluk mesum itu," kesal Wonwoo dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Allow saya balik lagi dengan chapter 2. Sebenarnya agak kurang percaya diri dengan alasannya Mingyu suka sama Wonwoo. Tapi aku suka dengan adegan seperti itu. Jadi maaf ya kalau ga ngefeel di chapter ini. Dan buat ff saya yang Your Gift , saya juga gatau daper wangsit dari mana tuh ide /.\\. Thanks buat semua yg udah review dan mendukung disemua ff ku :).#RIPUNTUKOTAKSAYAYANGSUDAHTIDAKPOLOSLAGI

Don't Forget To Review


	3. Chapter 3

My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy

Cast

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Boo Seungkwan

Hansol Vernon Chwe

Hong Jisoo

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Lee Seokmin

Xu Minghao

Wen Junhui

OC

Pairing

Meanie

SoonHoon

Yang lain menyusul ^^

Warning

Typo berserakan, OOC, Yaoi, sedikit kata kasar.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Keluarga Kim baru saja pulang dari acara makan malam. Tuan dan Nyona Kim sudah lebih dulu memasuki kamar mereka untuk beristirahat. Tapi tidak dengan kedua putra mereka. Yang sekarang sedang berdiri berhadapan di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau dan Wonwoo adalah sepasang kekasih," ujar Jisoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Tak heran kalau kau tak mengetahuinya. Seseorang yang selalu mengahabiskan waktunya dengan buku-buka tebal memuakkan," sindir Mingyu.

Sindiran Mingyu hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jisoo, "Walau begitu aku tetap mempunyai penggemar,"

"Tapi tidak sebanyak penggemarku, Hong Jisoo," bangga Mingyu.

"Penggemarmu memang banyak, tapi Jeon Wonwoo adalah penggemarku,"

Perkataan Jisoo sungguh membuatnya emosi, ingin rasanya Mingyu melayangkan satu pukulannya kepipi Jisoo. Tapi Mingyu tak mau membuat orang tuanya bangun dan melihat keributan yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa berpacaran dengan Wonwoo. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, Wonwoo berbeda dengan mainan-mainanmu selama ini. Jadi lebih baik jauhi dia kalau kau hanya berniat bermain-main dengannya. Karna aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk membunuhmu kalau kau membuatnya menangis dan terluka. Ingat itu Kim Mingyu," jelas Jisoo dengan wajah seriusnya.

Mingyu terdiam mendengar perkataan atau mungkin ancaman Jisoo. Mingyu heran kenapa Jisoo seperti ingin melindungi Wonwoo. Apa mungkin pemuda yang menjadi kakak tirinya itu menyukai Wonwoo?

"Apa kau menyukai Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jisoo yang sudah berjalan untuk masuk kedalam, menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang Mingyu ucapkan.

"Apa kau menyukai Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo?" ulang Mingyu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Kim Mingyu. Apa menurutmu aku menyukai Wonwoo?" dan Jisoo membalas pertanyaan Mingyu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Shit, kau hanya perlu menjawabnya Hong," maki Mingyu.

"Hah, kau sungguh tidak sopan dengan hyungmu Mingyu," ujar Jisoo.

"Aku tak peduli, cepat jawab pertanyaanku," suruh Mingyu tak sabar.

"Aku menyukai Wonwoo atau tidak, kau tak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau tahu hanya aku yang akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau sampai menyakitinya," jawab Jisoo lalu kembali berjalan memasuki rumah, mengabaikan Mingyu yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Sialan kau Hong Jisoo, aku tak akan membiarkanmu merebut Wonwoo dariku," gumam Mingyu lalu mengikuti langkah hyungnya memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

"Ingat Boo Seungkwan jangan membuat masalah selama kau bersekolah disini," ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku mengerti hyung, lagipula aku bukan orang yang suka membuat onar," elak Seungkwan.

'Kau memang bukan pembuat onar, tapi mulut besarmu lah yang selalu berbuat onar,' maki Wonwoo dalam hati.

"ya ya ya, aku percaya kau tak akan membuat onar. Sudahlah, ayo kuantar kau keruang guru,"

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka. Ini adalah hari pertama Seungkwan bersekolah disekolahnya. Padahal Wonwoo sudah berdoa sebelum tidur agar ucapan Appanya hanya sebuah gurauan. Tapi ternyata dirinya malah dibuat shock saat melihat Seungkwan duduk dimeja makan dengan balutan seragam yang sama persis dengannya. Hahhh, bertambah satu orang lagi yang akan membuat kehidupan sekolahnya bagaikan dineraka.

Chup ~

Seseorang baru saja mencuri ciuman dipipi Wonwoo. Sang korban menengok kesamping dan melihat sipelaku pencuri ciuman memasang senyum – tampan – bodohnya.

"Morning, Wonwoo Chagi~" sapa Mingyu.

"Ckk, berani sekali kau mencuri ciumanku Kim Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah suram.

"Kkkk, aku hanya mengambil jatah Morning Kiss ku chagi,"

"Dasar namja mesum tak tahu malu. Aku benar-benar membencimu," maki Wonwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chagi," balas Mingyu tak nyambung.

Merasa diabaikan, Seungkwan berinisiatif menyapa Mingyu lebih dulu.

"Pagi Mingyu-ssi,"

"Oh, pagi Seungkwan. Tak perlu seformal itu denganku. Panggil saja aku Mingyu kita kan akan segera menjadi saudara jadi kita harus mulai mengakrabkan diri," ujar Mingyu.

"Ahh kau benar," ujar Seungkwan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Seungkwan kau bisa keruang guru sendiri kan. Aku mau membawa Woonie chagiku sarapan dulu," Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo saat melihat gelagat Wonwoo yang sepertinya mau kabur.

"Tentu saja Mingyu, kalau begitu aku duluan. Pai pai ~ MIngyu, Wonwoo Hyung~" dan Seungkwan pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang berdiri sambil bergandengan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau kekelasku," suruh Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh kekelasmu? Kau harus menemani pangeranmu sarapan tuan putri," goda Mingyu.

"CK, aku bukan yeoja yang bisa kau gombalin. Sudahlah cepat lepaskan genggamanmu aku mau kekelas," ujar Wonwoo keras kepala.

"Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan kalau aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan,"

Setelahnya yang terjadi adalah Kim Mingyu menggendong Jeon Wonwoo ala bridal dan berjalan kekantin.

"YAKKKK KIM MINGYU TURUNKAN AKU," teriak Wonwoo dengan penuh semangat.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dipagi hari untuk mereka yang mulai menjadi Meanie Shipper, dan pemandangan paling menyakitkan bagi mereka yang masih bertahan menjadi penggemar Mingyu.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah mereka yang biasanya beraura surga, sekarang berubah menjadi beraura neraka. Aura suram itu berasal dari meja yang berda dipojok kantin. Wonwoo lah pelaku penyebaran aura tersebut. Harinya benar-benar buruk, padahal ini masih pagi.

"Wonwoo chagi, kau tak makan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"aku tak lapar," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Aishh kau harus makan Wonwoo chagi, nanti kau bisa sakit,"

"Berhenti memanggilku chagi, itu meneyebalkan kau tahu,"

"Kalau kupanggil sunbae itu terlalu kaku. Ahh atau kau mau kupanggil yeobo?" goda Mingyu.

"Y-ya dasar pabbo kau. Pa-pangilan macam apa itu," ujar Wonwoo gugup.

Entah kenapa pipinya terasa memanas saat mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya seperti itu.

'A-aniooo aku tak mungkin menyukainya,' elak Wonwoo dalam hati dan tanpa sadar bertingkah imut.

"Aigoo kekasihku imut sekali," Mingyu gemas melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang sungguh imut dimatanya lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Ya-yak aku tak imut tahu, kau itu be-"

" Wonwoo~" suara seseorang memotong perkataan Wonwoo.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal. Dan dia bisa melihat Jisoo hyung yang menghampirinya. Demi apa? Jisoo hyung memanggilnya dan menghampirinya. Bolehkah Wonwoo berteriak senang sekarang?

"Pagi Wonwoo," sapa Jisoo.

"ahh pagi Jisoo Hyung," balas Wonwoo dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Ckk, pengganggu," maki Mingyu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Pagi Mingyu, maaf kalau hyung menganggumu," ujar Jisoo tak lupa dengan senyum ramah nya yang dimata Mingyu terlihat seperti senyum palsu.

"Abaikan saja dia Hyung," ujar Wonwoo sinis setelah melempar deathglarenya kearah Mingyu, "Ahh iya hyung ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ada yang ingin hyung diskusikan denganmu. Bisa kita bicara diruang osis, Wonwoo,"

"Tentu saja bisa hyung, kajja kita keruang osis," ujar Wonwoo semangat.

"Yakkk kau belum memakan sarapanmu Wonwoo chagi," seru Mingyu.

"Kau saja yang makan, Mingyu. Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak lapar, pai-pai ~ Mingyu jelek," ujar Wonwoo dengan sedikit meledek Mingyu lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Jisoo.

Mingyu masih memperhatikan Wonwoo-nya yang pergi dengan Jisoo. Benar-benar mengganggu moment indahnya dengan Wonwoo. Jisoo menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, memandang Mingyu dengan wajah mengejek dan smirk tipis dibibirnya.

"Kau cari mati denganku Hong Jisoo," gumam Mingyu kesal.

.

.

.

Seungkwan masih berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari ruang guru. Demi tuhan, sekolah ini terlalu luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari sekolahnya yang dulu di Jeju. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak usulan Mingyu yang menyuruhnya mencari ruang guru sendiri. Tapi dia tak ingin mengganggu waktu berduaan mereka. Seungkwan masih tahu diri.

"Seharusnya aku tak menyetujui usulan Mingyu," gerutu Seungkwan. "Aigooo dimana ruang gurunya berada sih," teriak Seungkwan kesal.

Seungkwan terdiam dan melihat sekitarnya. Kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa dia tanyai? Menyebalkan sekali. Suara derap langkah seseorang yang berlari terdengar ditelinganya. Seungkwan sudah tersenyum karna itu artinya dia bisa segera bertanya. Baru saja menghadap kebalakang, tiba-tiba saja orang yang berlari itu menabraknya. Seungkwan sudah menutup mata dan pasrah kalau saja nanti pantatnya sakit karena terjatuh.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Seungkwan tak merasakan sakit di pantatnya. Justru lingkaran tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya lah yang terasa oleh Seungkwan. Perlahan dirinya membuka kedua matanya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya berdetak diatas batas kewajaran.

"Apa Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Vernon.

"Ahh ne aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seungkwan terbata.

"Yakkk Vernon Chwe kemari kau,"teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Vernon.

"Aigoo dia masih mengejarku ternyata," gumam Vernon.

Dibantunya Seungkwan untuk berdiri dengan benar, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Seungkwan.

"Maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi," ujar Vernon lalu kembali berlari lagi.

Seungkwan masih terdiam ditempatnya. Sungguh namja tadi benar-benar tampan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, manis," teriak Vernon dari kejauhan.

Dan teriakan Vernon kembali menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Mungkin ini yang namanya Love at First Sight' ujar Seungkwan dalam hati dengan pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Markas mereka masih sepi saat Mingyu memasukinya. Sendiri, tanpa kedua bocah yang merupakan temannya

"Tumben sekali mereka berudua tak disini," gumam Mingyu.

. Dia duduk di single sofa dengan kaki yang dinaikkan keatas meja. Aura membunuhnya menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Dirinya masih kesal dengan kejadian di kantin tadi. Ingin rasanya dia benar-benar membunuh Jisoo, tapi dia tak mau masuk penjara. Kalau dia masuk penjara, nanti siapa yang akan menjaga Wonwoo-nya dari makhluk-makhluk buas diluar sana.

.

"Aishhh aku benar-benar penasaran. Awas saja kalau si Hong-brengsek-Jisoo itu melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku tak segan untuk membuatnya menderita," gerutu Mingyu kesal.

Mingyu pindah ke sofa panjang dan menidurkan tubuh panjangnya disana. Dia sudah berniat membolos, malas rasanya kalau harus mendengarkan ocehan si tua Bangka tentang sejarah Korea Selatan. Ayolah, itu hanya masa lalu bung, dan masa lalu harus dilupakan agar bisa maju kedepan. Begitulah pemikiran –bodoh- seorang Kim Mingyu.

BRAKKK~

Baru saja dirinya terlelap, dan sekarang harus terbangun kembali karna suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kencang.

"Yakk kembali kesini kau Vernon,"

Dan dilanjutkan dengan teriakan melengking milik Lee Seokmin. Ya tuhan, kedua bocah itu benar- benar mengganggunya.

"Vernon, cepat kembalikan lollipop ku," teriak Seokmin.

"Yakkk kau itu bodoh ya, lolipopnya sudah ada didalam perutku mana bisa kukembalikan,"

"Kalau begitu muntahkan Lollipop ku," suruh Seokmin absurd.

"Ewwww, menjijikan. Lagipula kau kan bisa membelinya lagi Seokmin, kau ini kekanakan sekali sih,"

"Aishhh kau tak tahu seberapa berharganya Lollipop itu untukku. Itu tinggal satu-satunya di mini market," ujar Seokmin dramatis.

"Aishhh akan ku- "

"Diam kalian," akhirnya Mingyu buka suara.

Seokmin dan Vernon langsung diam. Padahal Mingyu hanya bicara seperti biasa, tapi Auranya benar-benar membuat mereka tegang.

"Kalian berisik sekali, mengganggu tidur ku saja. Dan apa tadi? Kalian berteriak seperti itu hanya karna sebatang Lollipop, kekanakkan,"

Seokmin dan Vernon masih terdiam. Tak berani bicara sama sekali.

"Aku mau tidur, dan kalian jangan menggangguku. Kalau aku mendengar suara berisik kalian sedikit saja, akan kupatahkan leher kalian," ujar Mingyu.

Dirinya kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, bersiap menuju alam mimpinya. Sedangkan Verno dan Seokmin masih berdiri mematung. Sungguh ucapan Mingbyu itu tak pernah main-main. Sangat menyeramkan kalau membayangkan leher mereka dipatahkan.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita keluar," usul Vernon.

"Kau benar Non, kajja kita keluar saja," setuju Seokmin.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari markas. Dan berakhir membolos diatap sekolah.

"Sekolah ini membosankan," ujar Vernon yang sedang duduk ditembok pembatas.

"Aku setuju, tidak seru kalau semua orang takut dengan kita. Lebih seru kalau ada yang berani melawan dengan kita dan berakhir dengan sedikit perkelahian," Balas Seokmin.

"Yups, sayangnya siswa-siswa disini terlalu pengecut,"

Vernon mengeluarkan sebatang rokok yang dia sembunyikannya disaku celana. Menyalakan rokoknya dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Hei, kau masih menggunakannya? Kupikir kau sudah tak merokok," tegur Seokmin.

"Hanya sesekali,"

"Kalau Mingyu tahu, kau bisa habis ditangannya Vernoniee~" ledek Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menyembunyikan hal ini Seokminnie~" balas Vernon.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Tak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berada dipojokkan, melihat kearah lapangan menggunakan teropong.

"Woahhh Hao-er, neomu kyeopta," pekiknya yang tanpa sadar terlalu keras.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing untuk mereka membuat Vernon dan Seokmin menengokkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Jun hyung," panggil Seokmin.

"Eoh," namja itu menengokkan kepalanya, "Ohh Seokmin, Vernon,"

Jun menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam teropongnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Jun.

"Kami membolos hyung," jawab Vernon apa adanya.

"Dan kau seperti biasa masih memperhatikannya dari jauh hyung?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tentu saja aku masih melihatnya. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan hariku tanpa melihat wajahnya. Itu sungguh tidak mungkin terjadi," jawab Jun.

"Aishhh hyung harusnya kau bilang saja langsung kepada Minghao kalau kau menyukainya. Kau tahu kan kalau Minghao itu sedikit polos, kau tak takut kalau dia direbut namja lain?" kesal Seokmin.

Sungguh kelakuan Jun ini benar-benar membuatnya gregetan. Ingin rasanya Seokmin menyebarkan pengumuman kalau Wen Junhui -salah satu dari namja yang diincar untuk menjadi pacar disekolah ini- tidak berani menyatakan cinta kepada Xu Minghao -murid kelas satu yang sangat terkenal polosnya- yang merupakan teman baik dia, Vernon dan Mingyu.

"Kau mau aku yang bilang ke Minghao?" tawar Vernon.

"Aishhhh tak perlu. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku takut mendengar penolakan darinya," jelas Jun.

"Ck, kau payah. Kau terlalu pengecut hyung. Kalau ditolak yasudah cari saja yang lain. Masih banyak yang lebih imut dan cantik daripada Minghao kan," ledek Vernon.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan tak bisa berpaling dari orang itu, Vernon," ujar Jun dramatis, "Kau hanya tahu cara bermain-main dengan yeoja atau namja yang menyukaimu. Kau harus berhenti seperti itu Vernon, mulai lah serius dan jangan mempermainkan hati orang lain sebelum kau mendapat karma," nasihat Jun .

Seokmin pikir Vernon akan marah saat Jun berkata seperti itu. Seokmin sangat tahu kalau temannya ini tak suka dinasehati dan mudah sekali tersulut emosi. Namun yang dia dapati sungguh diluar ekspetasinya. Bukan wajah marah yang ditunjukkannya, melainkan senyum manis yang bertengger dibibirnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan satu yang menarik hatiku. Dan kupastikan akan mendapatkan dia secepatnya dan tak pernah melepaskannya untuk orang lain," ujar Vernon dengan tatapan yang masih setia memperhatikan seseorang yang tidak memakai seragam olah raga duduk dibangku dipinggir lapangan.

Namja manis dengan tubuh semoknya, yang sempat dia tabrak pagi tadi dikoridor.

"Sepertinya teman mu sudah menemukan incarannya," ujar Jun pada Seokmin.

"Huh, sepertinya begitu. Dan tinggallah abang Seokmin yang sendiri tanpa tambatan hati," ujar Seokmin dengan gaya alaynya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Lee Seokmin," ujar Jun dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memandang Junior manisnya yang sedang berolahraga dilapangan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran Wonwoo tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan saat guru matematika menegurnya karna terus melamun, Wonwoo tetap tersenyum sambil meminta maaf. Dan itu sungguh membuat Jihoon khawatir. Takut kalau Wonwoo memang benar-benar sudah tak waras atau lebih parah Wonwoo kesambet sama setan penunggu sekolah mereka.

'Itu mengerikan,' pikir Jihoon.

Sekali lagi dilihatnya Wonwoo yang masih tersenyum.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja," tegur Jihoon.

"Aku baik Jihoon," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin? Kau sedang tidak kesambet setan kan, woonie?" tanya Jihoon memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak Jihonnie,"

"Wonwoo kau cantik sekali hari ini," ujar Jihoon tiba-tiba.

"Ahhh jinjayo Jihoon? Wahhh terimakasih," jawab Wonwoo sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tuh kan Wonwoo benar-benar sudah tak waras, bahkan dia tak marah saat kubilang cantik,"

Dan Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah melihat Wonwoo yang masih tidak berhenti tersenyum. Semoga temannya ini bisa segera disembuhkan dan menjadi Wonwoo yang dulu.

.

.

.

"Seungkwaniee ~ kau jadi main kerumahku?" tanya Minghao teman sebangku Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja jadi Hao~ kajja temani aku kekelas Wonu hyung dulu, aku lupa membawa ponsel jadi tak bisa menghubunginya untuk meminta izin,"

"Emmm kajja~"

Seungkwan dan Minghao mulai melangkah meninggalkan kelas mereka. Tujuan pertama adalah kelasnya Wonwoo sepupu Seungkwan. Kelas 2-A.

Saat sudah dekat dengan kelas 2-A, mereka mendengar sedikit keributan. Seungkwan yang penasaran mendekat kearah kerumunan itu diikuti Minghao.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau pulang denganmu," kesal Wonwoo.

"Dan sudah kubilang kau harus pulang denganku," tegas Mingyu.

"Tapi aku akan pulang dengan Seungkwan,"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Seungkwan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Wonu hyung~ " panggil Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan~ " Wonwoo pun menengokkan kepalanya dan dirinya bisa melihat Seungkwan yang sedang berdiri. Dihampirinya Seungkwan dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Kajja kita pulang Seungkwannie~" ajak Wonwoo.

"Hyung~ aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu," ujar Seungkwan membuat langkah Wonwoi terhenti.

"Ehh, kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo Shock.

"Aku sudah janji akan bermain kerumah Minghao untuk membuat tugas kelompok," jawab Seungkwan.

"Ta-tapi kau kan masih anak baru,"

"Hyung walaupun anak baru, aku masuk dipertengahan semester. Jadi aku akan tetap mendapat tugas kelompok," jelas Seungkwan.

"Huhh, arraso. Tapi ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam. Minta jemput aku kalau kau sudah mau pulang. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai nyasar kemana-mana," nasihat Wonwoo panjang lebar.

"Arraso hyungiee~ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kajja Minghao ~" dan Seungkwan pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo dengan menarik tangan Minghao semangat.

"Jadi? Masih mau pulang dengan Seungkwan?" tanya Mingyu retoris.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja," ujar Wonwoo acuh lalu berjalan menuju gerbang.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo mulai menjauh, mulai menyusulnya dengan Smirk yang tercipta disudut bibirnya.

"Keras kepala," gumamnya. Kembali digendongnya Wonwoo ala Bridal Style.

"Yakkkk turunkan aku. Kau ini suka sekali menggendongku sih," kesal Wonwoo.

"Itu karna kau tak mau menurut denganku. Dan hanya dengan menggendongmu kau mau mengikuti kata-kata ku," jelas Mingyu.

"Ckkk, terserah kau saja pria menyebalkan," pasrah Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir dengan Wonwoo yang masih digendongnya. Tanpa tahu seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari jendela kelas dilantai dua.

"Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Kkk~ menarik juga," gumamnya diakhiri kekehan.

Diambilnya ponsel yang dia simpan dikantong celana. Mendial nomor seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Yeobseo hyung, aku punya berita untukmu," ujarnya.

"Kim Mingyu sudah mendapatkan mainan barunya," jeda sebentar "Dan kau pasti akan terkejut saat kubilang kalau Jeon Wonwoo lah mainan baru seorang Kim Mingyu," lanjutnya diakhiri smirk dibibirnya saat mendengar suara gaduh diseberang telepon.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Chukkae karna kalian mendapat kemenangan pertama kalian, aku bangga sama Seventeen, akhirnya usaha kalian berbuah manis ^^. Ditunggu kemenangan kalian selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya aku bisa upload chap 3 nya. Akhir akhir ini kerjaan menumpuk jadi ga bisa update /walau ga ada yg nunggu juga sih/ dan aku minta maaf karna sudah memposting ff hasil meremake dari novel kemarin. Aku sudah mengahapusnya dan berjanji untuk tidak memposting karya orang lain lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan memposting karyaku sendiri walau karya ku tak ada yg bagus hehehehe.

Dan terimakasih untuk teman teman wortel kesayanganku yang sudah memberiku semangat. Kalian teman-teman yang baik.

Always Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy.**

 **Pairing**

Meanie

SoonHoon

VerKwan

Junhao

Yang lain menyusul

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Hong Jisoo

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Other Seventeen Member

 **Warning**

Typo Bertebaran , OOC , Yaoi / Boys Love , Cerita Pasaran

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu brengsek," teriak seorang namja yang baru saja melempar ponselnya.

Namja itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya ditengah kekacauan yang dia buat. Markas mereka yang semula masih terlihat rapi jadi berantakan sekarang. Banyak barang-barang yang rusak karna dijadikan pelampiasan oleh pemimpin mereka. Emosi masih menguasainya, membuat anak buahnya tak berani menegurnya.

"Sialan Kim Mingyu, berani sekali kau mendekati malaikatku," gumamnya

Dirinya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang dia taruh dinakas samping sofa. Memandang sebentar kearah foto yang berisikan 4 namja saling berangkulan.

"Pengkhianat sepertimu memang harus dimusnahkan, Kim. Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup tenang setelah apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku,"

Dilemparnya bingkai foto itu kedinding didepannya membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ingatan masa lalu kembali membayanginya. Membuat emosinya kemabali tersulut. Kejadian penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya dan teman baiknya.

"Wow, apa yang terjadi dengan markas kita," ujar Seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki markas.

Namja berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati namja berambut merah yang sedang terduduk disofa.

"Jadi, kenapa kau baru memberitahukan hal ini hari ini Park?" tanyanya sarcas.

Namja yang ditanya memposisikan badannya dengan nyaman diatas sofa berwarna merah.

"Aku baru masuk hari ini, Kim. Dan aku terkejut saat melihat Kim Mingyu berada disekolahku, terlebih lagi melihatnya bersama malaikatmu itu, dan kudengar mereka adalah sepasang kekasih," ujar namja itu sengaja memanasi temannya.

"Kim brengsek," geram namja berambut merah itu.

"Sadarlah kalau kau juga seorang Kim dan kau juga brengsek,"

"Ya, aku memang brengsek. Tapi tak lebih brengsek dari si pengkhianat itu," ujarnya penuh amarah dan memandang seseorang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tahu apa hukuman yang pantas bagi seorang pengkhianat di kelompok kita, Park Jimin?" tanya namja itu.

"Hanya kematian yang pantas sebagai hukuman bagi seorang penghianat," jawab Jimin santai.

"Baguslah kalau kau ingat. Aku akan membantu Kim Mingyu bertemu dengan malaikat maut sebelum dirinya merebut kembali malaikat milikku untuk yang kedua kalinya," ujar namja itu dingin.

"Kapan kau akan memulainya Kim Taehyung?" tanya jimin lagi sambil menyulut rokoknya.

"Emmm tunggu saja Park, aku akan memulainya dengan cepat," ujar Taehyung dengan smirk yang terpasang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

"Minghao kajja kita pulang," ajak Seungkwan.

"Maafkan aku Seungkwanie, aku hari ini ada latihan dance. Jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu," ujar Minghao dengan nada menyesal.

"Ahhh begitu," angguk Seungkwan mengerti. "Yasudah aku akan pulang dengan Wonwoo hyung saja," ujar Seungkwan.

"Mmm, maaf ya Seungkwaniee~"

"Tak apa Minghao, lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama," balas Seungkwan dengan nada cerianya.

"Kajja kita keluar kelas," ajak Minghao.

Minghao dan Seungkwan berjalan keluar kelas, sampai didepan kelas mereka harus berpisah arah karna jalan yang mereka lewati berbeda. Minghao berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang latihan klub dance. Sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Junhui hyung~" panggil Minghao.

Sang pemilik nama berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya. Dirinya senang sekali saat mendengar Minghao memanggil namanya. Serasa dirinya sedang berada disurga.

"Hyung kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Minghao heran.

"A-ahhh a-anioo, Minghao ada apa memanggil hyung?" tanya Jun balik guna menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hyung kau mau keruang latihan juga kan?" Minghao balik membalasnya menggunakan pertanyaan juga.

"Iya Minghao," jawab Jun singkat.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita pergi bersama hyung," dan tanpa aba-aba Minghao menggandeng tangan Jun untuk berjalan menuju ruang latihan.

Minghao, tak tahu kah kalau perlakuan tiba-tibamu ini membuat jantung Jun berdetak tidak karuan.

'Semoga Minghao tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah,' doa'a Jun dalam hati.

Ckk, kelakuanmu malah seperti uke dari pada seme Wen Junhui.

.

.

.

Seungkwan berjalan dengan lesu menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Dia paling malas kalau berjalan pulang sendirian. Rasanya benar-benar tidak seru. Saat dia kekelasnya Wonwoo hyung, teman-temannya bilang kalau Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu diculik oleh Mingyu. Membuatnya berakhir pulang sendirian.

"Hahh, entah kenapa aku jadi kesal dengan tiang listrik itu," gumam Seungkwan kesal.

Seungkwan berjalan samabil menundukkan kepalanya. Mengakibatkan dirinya menabrak punggung seseorang didepannya.

"Ahhh maafkan aku," ujar Seungkwan meminta maaf.

Si korban penabrakan memutar badannya dan berhadapan dengan Seungkwan.

"Eoh, kau namja yang kemarin menabrakku dikoridor kan?" ingat Seungkwan.

"Kau masih meningatku ternyata," ujar Vernon.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Wajah tampanmu itu susah untuk dilupakan upssss," Seungkwan merutuki kebodohannya yang tak sengaja membocorkan rahasianya sendiri.

"Aishhh mulut pabbo," gumam Seungkwan.

Sementara Vernon sendiri malah tertawa melihat kelakuan menggemaskan dari namja manis didepannya. Entah kenapa dia jadi menyukai wajah manis namja yang pernah tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Yakkk kenapa kau malah tertawa," teriak Seungkwan tak terima.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku tertawa. Itu kan hakku untuk tertawa," ujar Vernon santai.

Seungkwan hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja," Seungkwan kemudian berjalan melewati Vernon.

Vernon sendiri masih tersenyum karna tingkah imut Seungkwan tadi. Dia berjalan dibelakang Seungkwan. Melihat Seungkwan berhenti melangkah membuat Vernon juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Seungkwan penuh selidik saat sudah membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tak mengikutimu," jawab Vernon santai.

"Lalu kenapa berjalan dibelakangku?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Karna aku ingin, lagipula arah rumahku juga kesana jadi aku tak mengikutimu,"jawab Vernon lagi.

"Kalau begitu berjalan lah disampingku, jangan dibelakang ku tuan bule," ujar Seungkwan.

"Namaku Vernon, bukan bocah bule, Boo Seungkwan," jelas Vernon dan mulai berjalan.

"Mwo? Kau tahu namaku darimana?kita kan belum berkenalan?" tanya Seungkwan dan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Vernon.

"Yakkk jawab aku Vernon," kesal Seungkwan saat Vernon tak kunjung menjawab peetanuaannya.

"Aku tahu namamu dari Mingyu. Kau sepupunya Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo adalah kekasih Mingyu lalu Mingyu adalah temanku. Makanya aku tahu tahu namamu," jelas Vernon santai.

"Jadi? Kau temannya Mingyu?" tanya Seungkwan memastikan.

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan tadi, dasar lemot," ledek Vernon lalu kembali berjalan.

"Yakkkk aku tidak lemot, Vernon," teriak Seungkwan tak terima.

Seungkwan lalu berlari menyusul Vernon dan berjalan disamping namja itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak Mingyu," ujar umma Wonwoo.

"Ne, eommoni. Aku akan mengahabiskan semua masakanmu ini," balas Mingyu.

"Yakkk siapa bilang kau boleh memanggil umma ku dengan eommoni," kesal Dengan Wonwoo lalu menginjak kaki Mingyu yang ada dibawah meja.

"Awww sakit hyung," ringis Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, kau tak boleh menyakiti calon tunanganmu," tegur Umma Jeon.

"Dia bukan calon tunanganku umma," ujar Wonwoo penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu calon suamimu kan," balas Umma Jeon.

"Yakkk Umma," teriak Wonwoo.

"Woonie chagi kau tak boleh berteriak didepan orang tuamu," tegur Mingyu lalu mengusap bahu Wonwoo.

"Ishhh jangan menyentuhku Tuan Kim," kesal Wonwoo dan menepis tangan Mingyu.

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim," balas Mingyu.

"Yakkk margaku Jeon pabbo, dan aku laki-laki. Kau mau kutendang hah,"

"Anioo, aku maunya dicium olehmu,"

"Kau ini benar-benar,"

"Aigooo kalian berdua benar-benar romantis ya," sela Umma Jeon.

Wonwoo yang mendengar perkataan Ummanya menatap aneh ke arah ummanya.

"Umma kami tidak sedang berpacaran jadi jangan bilang kalau kami romantis," kesal Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah cemberut.

Umma Jeon hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan menggemaskan putra satu-satunya ini.

"Eommoni, aku mau mengajak Wonwoo hyung jalan-jalan nanti malam, bolehkah eommoni?" tanya Mingyu meminta izin dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja boleh Gyu~ eommoni malah senang kalau kau mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Wonwoo terlalu sering dirumah dan jarang bermain keluar rumah. Eommoni takut dia menjadi namja introvet," jelas Umma Jeon.

"Yakkk Umma aku mendengarmu," kesal Wonwoo.

"Ahhh baiklah eommoni kalai begitu aku akan menjemput Wonwoo hyung jam 8 nanti,"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi denganmu," ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku akan tetap menjemputmu mau atau tidak, kau ingatkan kal-"

"Kalau kau tidak suka penolakan. Yaaa aku mengingatnya, puas kau," kesal Wonwoo.

"Kkk~ anak pintar~" ujar Mingyu lalu mengusak rambut halus Wonwoo.

Mingyu lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya didepan Umama Jeon.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu eommoni, terimakasih untuk makan siangnya yang lezat," ujar Mingyu.

"Emmm ne Mingyu, datanglah lebih sering kesini oke," ujar umma Jeon yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Itu pasti eommoni,"

"Wonnie kau tak mau mengantar Mingyu kedepan?" tanya Umma Jeon.

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah besar umma, dia bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu ditemani," jawab Wonwoo masih kesal dan fokus menghabiskan makannya.

"Woonie kenapa bicaramu seperti itu eoh?" tegur Umma Jeon.

"Tak apa Eommonie, Wonwoo hyung benar, aku bisa sendiri,"

"Yasudah eommonie saja yang mengantarmu kedepan,"

Mingyu berjalan kedepan diikuti oleh Umma Jeon. Saat sudah berads didepan pintu, Mingyu kembali pamit kepada calon mertuanya.

"Mian sudah merepotkanmu hari ini eommonie, aku pulang dulu," pamit Mingyu.

"Emmm kau tak merepotkan umma Gyu, umma malah senang kau mau main kesini," balas Umma Jeon.

"Sampai nanti eommonie,"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan Gyu,"

.

.

.

"Jisoo kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya umma Kim saat melihat aanknya sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku mau ketempatnya sebentar umma," jawab Jisoo.

Umma kim hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Jisoo. Menghela nafas lelahnya, dia tahu ini tak akan mudah untuk Jisoo. Apalagi setelah mengetahui semuanya.

"Jisoo, berhentilah mengunjunginya setiap hari, kau bisa mengunjunginya sesekali saja," nasehat Umma Kim.

"Maaf kan aku Umma, aku tetap tak bisa. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Jisoo.

Umma Kim hanya bisa memandang sendu punggunng Jisoo yang sudah berjalan pergi. Jisoo berjalan menuju pintu dan dia berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang baru saja pulang. Mingyu sengaja menabrakkan bahunya saat melewatinya. Jisoo sendiri tak mau mempermasalahkan kelakuan kekanakan adik tirinya. Dia hanya melanjutkan jalannya dan memasuki mobil lalu mengendarinya menuju toko bunga langganannya.

.

Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya. Diam sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya. Menyiapkan hatinya kembali. Selalu seperti ini setiap ingin mengunjunginya. Jisoo keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga kesukaan dia. Jisoo masih fokus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dirinya sudah hafal dengan tempat yang sering dikunjunginya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Memajamkan matanya sekali lagi, menahan air matanya keluar. Dirasa sudah cukup, Jisoo kembali membuka matanya dan memandang batu nisan didepannya.

"Hai, aku mengunjungi mu lagi hari ini, kuharap kau tidak bosan," uajr Jisoo. "Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau makan dengan benar kan? Kau jangan bermain terus, aku tak mau kau kelelahan disana. Jangan sering berlari karna kalau kau jatuh aku tidak bisa menolongmu," lanjut Jisoo.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan aku sudah menemukannya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari ku? Kau tahu aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karna baru mengetahuinya. Oh ya, kau tahu orang itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan kurasa kau memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Menjaga sesuatu yang menjadi milikmu," janji Jisoo. "Apa aku belum boleh menyusulmu?" tanya Jisoo entah kepada siapa, dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan semilir angin yang sejuk melewatinya. Berbisik sesuatu ketelenginya

"Jadi belum boleh ya," gumam Jisoo. "Ini kubawakan Bunga mawar kesukaanmu, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana sampai waktu ku tiba untuk datang menemanimu," Jisoo menaruh buket bunga itu didepan nisan.

"Aku pulang dulu, sayang," pamit Jisoo setelah sebelumnya memberi senyum perpisahan untuk hari ini.

Jisoo kembali berjalan menjauhi makam tersebut. Dengan tangan yang berada dikantung celananya. Sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya turun karna dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis.

.

.

.

Malam mulai tiba, Wonwoo masih bergelung ditempat tidurnya. Dia malas keluar malam ini, apalagi dengan Mingyu, tambah malas jadinya.

Klek~

Suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah Umma Jeon kekamar anak satu-satunya. Dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak-anak belum bersiap-siap.

"Aigo Woonie sayang kenapa belum bersiap, Mingyu sudah menunggu dibawah. Cepat ganti bajumu," suruh Umma Jeon.

"Aishhh aku malas umma, suruh Mingyu pulang saja," ujar Wonwoo lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Umma Jeon menghampiri tempat tidur anaknya dan menarik selimut yang dipakai Wonwoo.

"Cepat bangun dan bersiap Woonie," umma Jeon menarik tangan anaknya agar bangkit daei ranjangnya.

"Ahhhhh aku malas Umma," rengek Wonwoo.

"Kau mau bersiap atau umma akan meminta appamu untuk tidak memberi uang jajan untukmu," ancam Umma Jeon.

"Ahhhhh Umma kenapa kau menancamku seperti itu sih," kesal Wonwoo "Baiklah aku akan bersiap, sana Umma keluar saja," usir Wonwoo.

"Kkkk~ baiklah Umma akan keluar sayang. Berdandanlah yang manis Woonie," ujar Umma Jeon sebelum keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Dasar Umma menyebalkan," gerutu Wonwoo dan berjalan kelemarinya, memilih baju yang akan dia pakai.

Mingyu sedang duduk diruang tamu, ditemani kedua calon mertuanya mengobrol.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Appa Jeon.

"Sekolahku baik aboeji," jawab Mingyu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya kudengar kau akan mewarisi perusahaan appamu?" tanya Appa Jeon.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuka perusahaan sendiri, tapi kalau appa membutuhkanku untuk meneruskan perusahaannya aku akan menuruti permintaan appaku," jawab Mingyu dengan tenang.

"Wahh kau anak yang penurut ya," puji Umma Jeon.

"Ahh biasa saja eommonie," ujar Mingyu.

Obrolan mereka masih berlanjut. Namun suara langkah kaki membuat mereka semua mengalihkm pandangannya. Dan pemandangan didepan sana membuat Mingyu terpaku. Sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang menuruni tangga membuat Mingyu terpesona. Dengan atasan sweater berwarna pastel dengan ujung yang menutupi telapak tangannnya juga celana jeans berwarna putih membuatnya tampak manis. Lehernya ditutupi dengan sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu.

"Kajja berangkat," ajak Wonwoo singkat.

Suara Wonwoo menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan sesaat. Mingyu lalu berdiri dan berpamitan kepada orang tua Wonwoo.

"Aboeji, Eommoni aku ijin membawa Wonwoo hyung jalan-jalan malam ini," izin Mingyu.

"Ne, Mingyu jaga putra ku dengan baik," titah Appa Jeon.

"Itu pasti abeoji," jawab Mingyu penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam nde," kali ini Umma Jeon yang memberi petuah.

"Ne, Eommoni. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," Mingyu lalu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo setelah Wonwoo juga meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya.

"Aigoo mereka serasi sekali," puji Umma Jeon.

"Ne sayang, semoga aku tak salah mempercayakan kebahagian putra kita pada putranya Jinho," harap Appa Jeon.

"Ne Yeobo, aku juga berpikir begitu," balas Umma Jeon.

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Mingyu memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil.

"Aku sedang malas," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak senang aku ajak jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu hyung. Aku jamin kau akan merasa senang setelah ini,"

"Coba saja kau buktikan," tantang Wonwoo.

Mobil mereka berhenti. Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya. Wonwoo membuka seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil. Disusul oleh Mingyu, Mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo heran karna melihat keramaian didepannya.

"Ini namanya pasar malam hyung," jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau di Seoul masih ada pasar malam," gumam Wonwoo.

"Itu karna kau tak pernah bermain keluar rumah," Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan lebih dalam kepasar malam.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya diam membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Mingyu. Dia sendiri masih sibuk melihat sekitarnya dengan pandangan takjub, ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke pasar malam. Biasanya dia menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan membaca atau menonton tv dirumah. Sedangkan Mingyu asik menatapi tingkah laku Wonwoo.

Kekasihnya ini menggemaskan sekali. Dia akan mengatakan 'woah' saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Seperti anak kecil.

"Mingyu itu apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung saat melihat sebuah stan menembak.

"Ahhh itu," Mingyu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Wonwoo, "Itu stan menembak hyung, kita bisa dapat hadiah yang kita inginkan kalau berhasil menembak," Jelas Wonwoo.

"Mingyu aku mau mencobanya," ajak Wonwoo.

"Emmm baiklah. Kajja kita mencobanya," Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo berjalan menuju stan yang ditunjuk Wonwoo.

"Hyung mau menembak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ahhh anioo aku tak jago menembak," tolak Wonwoo.

"Baiklah aku yang akan menembak untukmu," ujar Mingyu, "Kau mau hadiah apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat hadiah-hadiah yang dipajang, dan matanya terpaku kepada boneka beruang berwarna putih yang menarik untuknya.

"Aku mau itu Mingyu," tunjuk Wonwoo kearah boneka beruang.

"Baiklah aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu," Yakin Mingyu, "Ajhussi, berapa kali aku harus berhasil menembak untuk mendapatkan boneka itu?" tanya Minguu.

"Kau harus berhasil menembak tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa gagal," jawab sang penjaga stan.

"Baiklah, itu mudah untukku," Mingyu lalu memberikan sejumlah uang dan si penjaga memberikannya sebuah senapan dengan peluru karet.

"Mingyu kau harus mendapatkannya oke,"

"Ne hyungiee sayang, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu,"

Mingyu mulai fokus untuk menembak kepapan sasaran didepannya. Tembakan pertama berhasil begitu juga tembakan kedua. Tinggal satu kali tembak maka dia akan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diingankan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu semangat," gumam Wonwoo.

Mendengar Wonwoo menyemangatinya membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Dia harus fokus dan berhasil, karna Wonwoo sudah menyemangatinya. Tembakan ketiga mulai dilepaskan dan Mingyu berhasil mengenainya tepat sasaran.

"Yeahhh," teriak Wonwoo. Dirinya reflek memeluk Mingyu. "Kau berhasil Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu sendiri terkejut mendapatkan pelukan dari Wonwoo. Dirinya bahkan tak bisa membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menerima boneka yang diberikan si penjaga stan. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau tadi dia memeluk Mingyu.

"Mingyu kajja kita ke stan yang lain," ajak Wonwoo.

Suara Wonwoo menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sekilas.

"Ahh ne kajja hyung," Ujar Mingyu.

Kali ini Wonwoo lah yang menggandeng tangan Mingyu, mengajaknya berjalan keliling. Mingyu sendiri tanpa sadar tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Wonwoo menggenggamnya sepanjang perjalanan mengelilingi pasar malam. Bisakah dia berharap kalau Wonwoo sudah mulai membalas perasaan tulusnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Wonwoo dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk meyudahi acara jalan-jalan mereka. Wonwoo merasa senang hari ini, terlihat dari senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Bahkan dia melupakan rasa bencinya pada Mingyu malam ini. Dia tak pernah berhenti bertanya dan mengajak Mingyu mengunjungi beberapa stan yang ada.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju mobil yang mereka parkir diseberang. Karna terlalu senang Wonwoo berlari kecil menuju mobil Mingyu diseberang jalan. Dia ingin cepat sampai dirumahnya.

Mingyu yang sekali lagi melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Wonwoo kembali tersenyum. Dia senang karna berhasil membuatkekasihnya menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka. Beruntunglah Wonwoo karna jarang berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, jadi dia bisa menunjukkan banyak tempat dan hal baru untuk Wonwoo.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Dia bisa melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dan semakin mendekat kearah Wonwoo yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Dengan cepat Mingyu berlari kearah Wonwoo dan menarik tangannya lalu membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

Wonwoo sendiri masih terdiam shock, dirinya hampir saja tertabrak kalau Mingyu tidak menariknya.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"A-aku -,"

Ttiba kepalanya merasakan pusing yang teramat menyakitkan, seolah kepalanya akan lama Wonwoo tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya. Membuat Mingyu menjadi panik. Mingyu lalu menggendong Wonwoo dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Mendudukan diri Wonwoo yang pingsan dikursi depan lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman agar Wonwoo tetap aman. Dirinya lalu ikut masuk kekusir pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Wonwoo. Meninggalkan boneka beruang yang sudah hancur terlindas diatas aspa jalanan.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya Mingyu sampai dirumah Wonwoo. Dirinya keluar dari mobil lalu menggendongnya, berjalan tergesa kedepan rumah Wonwoo. Dia memencet bel rumah Wonwoo dengan brutal lalu tak lama pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Umma Jeon yang membuka pintu dibuat terkejut saat melihat anaknya tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Mingyu.

"Omo Mingyu, apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo?" tanya umma Jeon cepat.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti eommonie, bisakah aku membawa Wonwoo kekamarnya lebih dulu," izin Mingyu.

"Ah iya , kau bawa Wonwoo kekamarnya, eommonie akan menelepon dokter dulu," ujar Umma Jeon.

Mingyu lalu masuk dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Wonwoo, melewati begitu saja Appa Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sayang ada apa dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Appa Jeon khawatir kepada Umma Jeon yang baru saja selesai menelepon.

"Entahlah Yeobo, Mingyu belum menceritakannya kita tunggu dokter Jang saja," jelas Umma Jeon.

Tak berapa lama dokter Jang datang dan memeriksa Wonwoo dikamarnya sedang Mingyu dan Orang tua Wonwoo menunggu dengan cemas dibelakang sang dokter. Sepertinya dokter Jang sudah selesai memeriksa, dokter itu kemudian berbalik mengahadap Mingyu dan orang tua Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo, Hyuk?" tanya Appa Jeon.

"Wonwoo baik-baik saja, Hyung. Dia hanya sedikit shock karna dirinya hampir tertabrak mobil. Dan sepertinya ingatannya akan kejadian dulu kembali mengusiknya. Itulah yang membuatnya pingsan," jelas dokter Jang.

"Syukurlah Wonwoo baik-baik saja," lega Umma Jeon.

"Aku tak akan memberikan obat apapun, karna Wonwoo tak membutuhkannya. Dia hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya hyung," pamit dokter jang setelah selesai merapihkan barang-barangnya. Appa Jeon mengantar dokter Jang sampai ledepan pintu. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Umma Jeon dikamar Wonwoo.

"Emmm eommoni kalau boleh tahu kejadian apa yang dokter Jang maksud?" tanya Mingyu hati-hati.

"Hahh," Umma Jeon menghela nafasnya lalu mulai menceritakannya hal yang pernah dialami Wonwoo dimasa lalu, dan hal itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Dirinya tak tahu kalau Wonwoo pernah mengalami hal semacam itu.

Mingyu pamit pulang dan diantar Umma Jeon turun. Saat sudah berada dilantai bawah Mingyu membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada orang tua Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku aboeji, eommoni karna tak bisa menjaga Wonwoo hari ini. Aku berjanji akan lebih keras melindunginya," ujar Mingyu.

"Kau tidak salah nak," Appa Jeon membantu Mingyu untuk menegakkan badannya.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan biasa, lagipula Wonwoo baik-baik saja kan," lanjut Appa Jeon.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ujar Mingyu lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, kami memasfkanmu. Sekarang kau lebih baik pulang, inisudah malam. Umma dan Appamu pasti khawatir. Lagipula besok kau masih harus masuk sekolah kan," nasehat Umma Jeon.

"Mmm ne Eommonie, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Selamat malam Eommoni, Aboeji," pamit Mingyu lalu membawa mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Jeon.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo yang bersikeras untuk masuk sekolah. Padahal dirinya sudah melarang Wonwoo untuk masuk sekolah.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya hyung, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak masuk dulu hari ini," kesal Mingyu.

"Aishhh sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau hari ini aku ada ulangan makanya aku harus masuk,"Balas Wonwoo.

"Hyung kesehatanmu lebih penting dari pada ulangan sialan itu,"

"Mingyu jangan bicara seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak sakit Pabbo," Wonwoo jadi ikut-ikutan kesal.

Mereka masih berjalan sambil beradu agrumen, tanpa melihat kedepan. Dan tanpa sengaja Wonwoo menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya. Wonwoo membantu orang yang ditabraknya memunguti kertas yang jatuh. Sedangkan Mingyu memilih tak peduli. Pandangan matanya berubah saat melihat namja yang ditabrak Wonwoo berdiri. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang.

"Maafkan aku Jimin Sunbae, aku tidak melihat jalan tadi dan menabrakmu," sesal Wonwoo.

"Tak apa Wonwoo, aku juga tak melihat jalan dan malah terlalu fokus pada kertas-kertas ini. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," ujar Jimin.

"Ne, Jimin sunbae,"

Jimin berjalan santai lalu berhenti sebentar disebelah Mingyu, "Long time no see, Kim Mingyu," bisik Jimin dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

Mingyu masih terdiam mendengar bisikan dari Jimin. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu orang itu lagi disni. Dia bahkan tak tahu kalau Jimin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Hyung kau megenal namja tadi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia kan sunbae yang cukup terkenal disini, dia itu si jenius dari klub dance. Mantan ketua klub dance yang sekarang dipegang oleh Soonyoung,"

"Hyung lebih baik kau tidak terlalu berdekatan dengannya," titah Mingyu

"Loh kenapa? Dia kan baik?" binging Wonwoo.

"Kau tak bisa menyimpulkan orang itu baik kalau hanya melihat dari luarnya," ujar Mingyu ambigu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah hyung lupakan saja, belajar yang rajin dan hubungi aku kalau kepalamu kembali sakit,"

Dan Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatap punggungnya aneh.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Wonwoo kebingungan.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Skhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 nya. Adakah diantara kalian yang menebak kalau orang yang memperhatikan mereka adalah Jimin atau anggota BTS? Tadinya mau pakai shownu monsta x. Tapi karna kufikir umur mereka terlalu jauh. Jadi aku pilih BTS yang menjadi lawan Mingyu disini. Karna aku juga suka BTS seperti menyukai Seventeen. Oke sampai ketemu dichapter berikutnya.

Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy**

 **Pairing**

Meanie

Yang lain menyusul

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Other Seventeen Member

 **Warning**

Typo Bertebaran , OOC , Yaoi / Boys Love , Cerita Pasaran

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki markasnya disekolah masih dengan nafas yang memburu. Sekali lagi dia kembali membolos. Pertemuannya dengan Jimin dikoridor membuat moodnya memburuk. Dia sudah bertemu dengan Jimin jadi tak perlu waktu lama dia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Mantan sahabat sekaligus Hyungnya waktu mereka masih satu geng.

"Shit, aku lupa kalau Jimin hyung sekolah disini juga," gumam Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam dengan tangan mengepal, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Pandangannya menatap lurus keluar jendela. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Rasa marah, takut, khawatir juga sedih bercampur semuanya. Perlahan Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari Jimin hyung?" tanya Mingyu pada seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Duduk dengan tenang disofa dengan kedua kaki yang dinaikkan keatas meja dan tangannya yang dilipat didada.

D"Wahh, kau masih bisa menyadarinya eoh, Mingyu-ya," jawab Jimin santai.

"Tentu saja, walau sudah lama tak bersama kalian aku masih bisa merasakan aura busuk kalian," maki Mingyu lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Jimin.

"Perkataanmu menyakiti hatiku, Saengieee," ujar Jimin dengan nada bercanda.

Mingyu hanya diam tak membalas tatapannya sangat tajam dan mematikan. Tapi itu tak membuat Jimin takut. Dia bahkan balas menatap Mingyu dengan santainya.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap untuk pertemuanmu dengan Taehyung," peringat Jimin. "Dia tak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, setelah penghianatan yang kau lakukan terhadapnya," lanjut Jimin serius.

"Aku tak berkhianat," elak Mingyu.

"Berciuman dengan Jungkook kau bilang itu bukan berkhianat?" tanya Jimin.

Sedangkan Mingyu hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mengaku saja Kim, Jungkook bahkan sudah mengakuinya pada Taehyung kalau kalian menjalin hubungan dibelakangnya," ujar Jimin lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau tahu pasti aku akan melakukan apapun untuk sahabatku. Musuh Taehyung berarti juga musuhku,"

Jimin lalu berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun sebelum membukanya Jimin mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dikatannya.

"Ahh iya Kim, kusarankan untuk kau menjaga kekasihmu baik-baik. Kekasihmu itu sudah menarik perhatian Taehyung. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung untuk mendapatkannya," dan setelahnya Jimin benar-benar berjalan keluar meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri diruangannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan tangan kotor kalian menyentuh Wonwoo-ku, takkan pernah," ujar Mingyu penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Jisoo tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk merangkai bunga-bunga menjadi sebuah crown. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dibukit belakang taman komplek mereka. Kekasihnya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Jisoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Namun saat membuka matanya kembali dirinya dibuat terkejut. Kenapa dia bisa berdiri disebuah rumah sakit? Bukankah tadi dirinya ada diatas bukit.

"Jisoo,"

Suara itu dia sangat mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Hannie," reflek Jisoo memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Namja cantik itu kembali teraenyum saat mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir sang kekasih.

"Jisoo, kumohon lupakan aku," pintanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu Hannie? Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu," ujar Jisoo bingung.

"Kumohon lupakan aku," langkah kakinya perlahan mundur.

"Yakk Hannie berhenti, dibelakangmu itu jurang," teriak Jisoo, entah kenapa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Lagipula kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada sebuah jurang didalam rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo, aku mencintaimu," langkah kakinya berhenti, Jisoo menjadi lega. "Kumohon lupakan aku," namun yang terjadi kekasihnya melompat kedalam jurang.

"Yoon Jeonghan,"

.

"Hyung bangun Hyung, yakk hyung," Wonwoo mencoba membangunkan Jisoo.

Dia khawatir saat melihat Jisoo yang tertidur gelisah diatas ranjang uks. Mungkinkah Hyung kesayangannya ini sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Hyung bangun, Jisoo Hy-"

"Yoon Jeonghan," Jisoo terbangun dari tidurnya.

Nafasnya masih belum teratur. Mimpi tadi benar-benar buruk.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mendengar suara disampingnya, Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Saat menatap bola mata Wonwoo, entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Reflek Jisoo mendekap erat tubuh Wonwoo.

"Aku mimpi buruk," gumam Jisoo ditelinga Wonwoo. "Bisa kau menemaniku sebentar," pinta Jisoo.

"Ne,hyung aku akan menemanimu," Wonwoo lalu mengusap punggung Jisoo.

"Terimakasih," suara Jisoo sangat lirih. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Dia jadi rindu memeluk kekasihnya.

'Sebenarnya siapa itu Yoon Jeonghan, hyung,' tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama Seungkwan tak menemukan sosok sepupunya. Dan saat kekelasnya pun tak ada Wonwoo disana. Seungkwan menyerah, dan memilih makan berdua dengan Minghao. Mereka duduk tenang dimeja yang berada ditengah-tengah kantin.

Seungkwan memakan bekal miliknya. Tadi pagi Jeon Ajhumma membuatkan dirinya bekal. Dan Seungkwan tak punya kuasa untuk menolak bekal buatan Jeon Ajhumma. Lagipula bekal buatan Jeon ajhumma sangat enak dan dia bisa mengirit uang jajannya.

"Kau tidak berlatih Hao?" tanya Seungkwan sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Tidak, hari ini Soonyoung hyung meliburkan kami," jawab Minghao.

"Tumben kalian libur, biasanya dia selalu semangat menyuruh kalian berlatih," ujar Seungkwan.

"Emm sepertinya dia sedang membantu Jihoon hyung," tebak Minghao.

"Aku sangat takjub dengan Soonyoung hyung yang tidak lelah mengejar Jihoon hyung yang sangat galak itu," ujar Seungkwan.

"Tapi Jihoon hyung itu manis dan imut," puji Minghao.

"Ne dia memang manis, tapi perilakunya tak ada manisnya," keluh Seungkwan yang teringat hari pertamanya masuk ke klub vokal dan dihukum Jihoon karna salah nada.

"Errrr Kwannie~" panggil Minghao pelan.

"Wae Hao-er?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Dibelakangmu ada-"

Pletak~

"Awwwww Appo~" ringis Seungkwan.

Seungkwan memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya saat melihat objek yang dibicarakannya tadi sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ehhh Jihoon hyung, kau mau makan siang juga hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut galak eoh Boo Seungkwan?" tanya Jihoon retoris.

"Errr bu-bukan siapa-siapa hyung," jawab Seungkwan mengelak.

"Ckk, kau pikir aku bisa kau bohongin eoh," kesal Jihoon lalu duduk disebelah Seungkwan yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Jihoon mengambil gelas yang masih terisi Jus milik Seungkwan. Meminumnya tanpa memintanya pada sipemilik. Seungkwan hanya bisa pasrah saat tahu kalau Jus kesukaannya akan habis ditangan Jihoon. Dia tak mau terkena pukulan lagi dari tangan Jihoon.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon.

"Entahlah hyung, saat kekelasnya dia sudah tak ada," jawab Seungkwan.

"Kau kan sekelas dengannya Jihonnie Hyung, Kau tak tahu dia dimana?" tanya Minghao.

"Aku keluar lebih dulu sebelum bel, dan Wonwoo masih ada saat kutinggal keperpustakaan," jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu Wonwoo hyung ada dimana?" tanya Seungkwan bodoh.

"Dasar bodoh," cibir Jihoon "Kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin aku bertanya pada kalian," lanjutnya.

Percakapan mereka berganti ketopik yang lain. Perlahan mereka sudah tidak mempermasalahkan akan keberadaan Wonwoo sekarang. Karna mereka yakin Wonwoo tak mungkin menghilang ataupun diculik.

Mingyu berjalan memasuki kantin bersama kedua temannya. Melihat keseliling kantin, dan dia menemukan keberadaan teman-teman Wonwoo tanpa orang yang sedang dicarinya. Dia menghampiri meja mereka duduk.

"Kalian tidak bersama Wonwoo?" pertanyaan retoris kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketiga orang tersebut serempak menengokkan kepalanya keasal suara yang mereka dengar.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan Gyu~" jawab Minghao.

"Lalu dimana Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu kembali bertanya.

"Emm kami tak tahu dia ada dimana," Jawab Seungkwan.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannta pada Jihoon yang sedang asik memakan makan siangnya yang baru datang.

"Sunbae, bukankah kau sekelas dengan Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu. "Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" Mingyu kembali memberikan pertanyaan.

"Aku tak tahu," Jihoon menyelesaikan kunyahannya, "Aku keluar kelas lebih dulu dan saat kutinggal, Wonwoo masih duduk manis diatas kursinya," lanjut Jihoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya sendiri," gumam Mingyu. "Vernon kau ikut?" tanya Mingyu.

"Anioo Gyu, aku akan tinggal disini dan memakan makan siangku sambil memandangi malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku," gombalan Vernon sukses membuat pipi Seungkwan yang duduk dihadapannya memerah dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hah, terserah kau saja," Mingyu lalu berlalu dari sana dan berjalan keluar kantin sendirian karna Seokmin sedang asik menggoda siswi-siswi senior di meja kantin paling pojok.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya berjalan mengitari seluruh wilayah sekolah. Mencari keberadaan Wonwoo tidaklah mudah. Sekolahnya terlalu luas dan dia harus mencari disetiap ruangan. Perpustakaan, taman, lab bahasa, Mingyu tak bisa menemukan Wonwoo. Bahkan sampai ke atap -yang kemungkinannya sangat kecil Wonwoo berada disana- juga tidak ada. Hingga sekarang dia terdampar dilapangan sekolah.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja," gerutu Mingyu yang sudah mulai kesal.

Kepalanya mendongak keatas. Dan tatapan matanya terhenti seketika, matanya terpaku pada sebuah kejadian yang terlihat dari sebuah jendela ruangan yang sepertinya UKS.

Tatapannya seketika berubah tajam, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Dia harus mencari tempat untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Dengan keadaan marah, Mingyu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah untuk menuju atap. Walau samar, Mingyu masih mengenal sosok keduanya. Seseorang Yang dicintainya, dan Kakak tirinya yang brengsek.

.

Wonwoo menutup pintu uks dibelakangnya, bersandar sebentar disana. Perlahan kedua matanya tepejam. Dan entah kenapa setitik air mata keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak.

Wonwoo kembali membuka kedua matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan UKS. Dia tak tahu akan kemana, dia hanya pasrah pada langkah kaki yang membawanya.

Jisoo termenung, memikirkan kejadian bodoh yang baru dilakukannya. Dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

 **Flashback**

Jisoo melepas pelukannya perlahan, memandang wajah indah milik Wonwoo. Dia bisa mendengarnya sekilas tadi, detak jantung milik Wonwoo. Detak jantung yang sangat dirindukannya.

Perlahan Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya. Wonwoo yang reflek perlahan memejamkan matanya dan Jisoo tanpa ragu menjatuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Wonwoo. Hanya sekedar mengecup dan mengganggap bahwa Jeonghan lah yang diciumnya.

Sadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya, membuat Jisoo segera memtuskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Merasa bersalah saat sadar kalau dirinya menjadikan Wonwoo sebuah pelampiasan.

"Mianhae Wonwoo," ujarnya saat melihat Wonwoo sudah membuka matanya.

"G-gwenchana Hyung," balas Wonwoo sedikit terbata. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi hyung," Wonwoo kemuadian bangkit dari atas ranjang UKS dan berjalan keluar. Jisoo sempat melihat tatapan terluka dalam mata kelam Wonwoo. Dan rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.

 **Flashback End**

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo," gumam Jisoo. "Maafkan aku Jeonghannie~" lanjutnya dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang uks.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan dikoridor menuju ruang eskul klub dance. Kedua tangannya membawa satu buah kaleng minuman dingin. Pelajaran kelasnya sedang kosong. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menemui seseorang. Dibukanya pintu ruang klub dance, dan alunan musik dengan beat yang cepat menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ditengah ruangan sana, sesosok pria sedang meliukkan tubuhnya. Kwon Soonyoung sedang menari mengikuti alunan musik.

Saat musik sudah berhenti dan sosok ditengah juga ikut berhenti, Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri sosok tersebut. Dengan sedikit berjinjit menempelkan kaleng minuman tersebut kepipinya.

"Arghhh dingin," erangnya dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Sosok tersebut kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar sebuah kekehan.

"Yakkk Lee Jihoon, kau iseng sekali," tegur Soonyoung.

"Hahaha, sekali-kali gantian aku yang mengerjaimu," balas Jihoon. "Soon, tangkap,"

Jihoon melempar kaleng minuman yang tadi digenggamnya dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Soonyoung.

"Gomawo Jihonnie~ kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang haus," Soonyoung membuka kaleng minumnya dan mengaknya dengan tidak sabar.

Jihoon duduk bersandar dilantai ruang dance. Membuka minumannya sendiri dan melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku meliburkan mereka dari kegiatan," Soonyoung menyusul duduk disebelah Jihoon. "Terlalu sering berlatih juga tidak baik, lagipula Minghao dan Chan sudah terlalu banyak ketinggalan pelajaran," lanjut Soonyoung.

'Emm, kau benar," balas Jihoon seadanya.

"Kau tumben datang kemari?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku datang, karna bosan dikelas. Shin Sonsaengnim tidak datang mengajar hari ini," jawab Jihoon.

"Ahhh, kupikir kau datang karna merindukanku," keluh Soonyoung.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," gumam Jihoon.

"Hahh," Soonyoung menghela napasnya dan meluruskan kakinya. "Sudah lama kita tak seperti ini," Soonyoung kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Jihoon.

Jihoon membiarkan saja Soonyoung yang menggunakan bahunya untuk bersandar. Tatapan matanya lurus kedepan. Soonyoung benar, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Sejak saat itu, Jihoon jadi menjauhi Soonyoung. Penolakan yang dilakukan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon dengan sadar menjauhi Soonyoung. Menjaga jarak dengan namja sipit, teman masa kecilnya ini.

'Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menjauhi diriku Jihoonie,' ujar Soonyoung dalam hati.

'Andai kejadian itu tidak terjadi, aku pasti tak akan menjauhimu Soonyoungie," ujar Jihoon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Wonwoo membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Hari ini dia kembali pulang sendiri. Wonwoo masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Rasa bibir Jisoo masih terasa dibibirnya. Baru saja keluar kelas, sebuah tangan sudah menggengam lengannya begitu kuat dan menyeretnya jalan.

"Yakkk Kim Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak bergeming sama sekali, tak berniat menjawab.

"Yakkkk, lepaskan genggamanmu. Kau membuat tanganku sakit," teriak Wonwoo dan masih tak dibalas olehnya.

"Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo mulai berontak.

Merasa jengah, Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Wonwoo.

"Diam, dan ikuti saja aku," ujar Mingyu penuh penekanan.

Kembali dirinya menyeret Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Kali ini Wonwoo tak berontak, dirinya pasrah mengikuti langkah Mingyu. Tatapannya benar-benar menyeramkan. Sebuah amarah terlukis jelas didua bola mata Mingyu.

Sesampainya diparkiran, Mingyu membuka pintunya memasukkan Wonwoo dengan sedikit kasar dan memasangkan seatbelt nya. Lalu berjalan kearah kursi pengemudi dan masuk kedalamnya. Menyalakan mobilnya, menggasnya menjauhi sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi keheningan. Baik Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Mingyu masih dikuasai amarahnya dan Wonwoo tak berani untuk mengganggunya.

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya disebuah taman yang sepi.

"Arghhhhh," tiba-tiba Mingyu berteriak dan memukul keras stir mobilnya.

Wonwoo jadi terkejut dibuatnya. Sepertinya Mingyu sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju kedepan.

Wonwoo tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Mingyu menhadapkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo tang duduk disebelahnya. Ditariknya dagu milik Wonwoo agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku sayang," ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus pipi Wonwoo. "KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN HONG JISOO MENCIUM BIBIRMU HAH?" teriak Mingyu tepat didepan wajahnya.

Wonwoo tak tahu kalau Mingyu melihat kejadian tadi. Wonwoo takut mendengar teriakan yang Mingyu keluarkan.

"Kau kan tahu sayang, kalau kau itu milikku," tekan Mingyu.

"Aku bukan milikmu," balas Wonwoo lirih.

"Kau bilang apa sayang?"

"Aku bilang, aku bukan milikmu," teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali mengeraskan wajahnya. Dia kesal mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir manis kekasihnya. Mingyu kemudian menekan kedua bahu Wonwoo.

"Y-yakkk apa yang akan kau lakukan," teriak Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu menyusupkan kepalanya dilehernya.

"Y-yakkk menjauhlah," Wonwoo memberontak saat merasakan Jilatan yang diberikan Mingyu dilehernya. Mingyu sendiri menekan lebih kencang kedua bahu Wonwoo. Mengigit lehernya dengan keras.

"Anghhh~" ringis Wonwoo saat merasakan kulit lehernya sedikit terkoyak.

Mingyu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya saat dirinya selesai membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan dileher Wonwoo.

"Hiksss, Hiksss," isak Wonwoo.

"Jangan menangis sayang," Mingyu menghapus air mata Wonwoo. "Kali ini aku akan memafkanmu, tapi lain kali aku tak akan memaafkanmu," dia mengelus pipi kanan Wonwoo.

Mingyu kemudian menarik nafasnya sebentar dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Mengantar kekasihnya dengan selamat sampai rumahnya. Tanpa kata apapun, Wonwoo turun dari mobil Mingyu dan berjalan begitu saja kedalam rumahnya. Memasuki kamarnya, membuang ranselnya sembarangan. Berdiri menghadap cermin besar dikamarnya.

Dirinya bisa melihat tanda ungu kebiruaan dilehernya. Tanda kepemilikin yang diberikan Mingyu. Wonwoo jadi kesal saat melihatnya. Digosokkan tangannya agar bisa menghilangkan bekas kissmark yang diberikannya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah kulit lehernya menjadi lecet.

"Kim Mingyu brengsek," teriaknya marah.

Lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada. Hari ini rasanya sungguh melelahkan untuknya. Tidak Jisoo, tidak Mingyu mereka berdua membuatnya gila hari ini.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Pagi Minggu yang cerah mulai menyambutnya. Wonwoo sedang melakukan kebiasaanya di Minggu pagi. Lari pagi mengelilingi komplek rumahnya. Dia tak terlalu suka olahraga berat. Maka dari itu hanya lari pagilah yang rutin dilakukannya untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Huft lelahnya," Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput taman dan meminum air mineral yang dibelinya.

"Hahhh, udara pagi memang selalu segar," gumamnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati semilir angin pagi yang sejuk.

Wonwoo suka ketenangan. Dan dia selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya sekali," ujar suara yang ada disebelahnya.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya dan menengok kesebelahnya.

"Taehyung hyung," sapa Wonwoo tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi Wonwoo~" balas Taehyung.

"Pagi hyung,"

"Kau habis lari pagi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ne hyung," jawabnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah rumahmu tidak dikomplek sini?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Aku menginap dirumah temanku, kebetulan aku ingin lari pagi," jawab Taehyung. "Dan aku dapat bonus dari Tuhan, bertemu malaikatnya dipagi hari," gombal Taehyung.

"Ihhh apa sih hyung," ujar Wonwoo namun tak menampik pipinya yang memerah.

"Hehehe, kau manis saat tersipu malu," Taehyung menunjukkan senyumnya yang khas.

'Si-siapa yang malu," elak Wonwoo. "Kau ini, berhentilah menggombal terus hyung,"

"Terlalu sayang kalau aku tidak menggombali makhluk Tuhan paling indah sepertimu,"

"Hyung~" Wonwoo mencubit lengan Taehyung.

"Arggggghh~ sakit Wonwoo,"

"Heh, rasakan itu,"

"Ahhhh sepertinya hyung harus pergi," Taehyung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku duluan ya Wonwoo," pamit Taehyung.

"Ne Hyung, sampai jumpa," balas Wonwoo.

Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari tempat Wonwoo yag masih terduduk. Dirinya berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan fotonya Jimin?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sudah Tae, aku hanya tinggal menekan tombol send," Jimin lalu menekan tombol send dilayar ponselnya. Dibalas oleh seringai keji dari Taehyung.

"Silahkan menikmati hadiah dari ku Kim Mingyu," gumam Taehyung.

.

.

.

Ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tangannya terulur kearah nakas disampingnya. Meraih ponselnya yang merupakan sumber kebisingan yang mengganggu tidur indahnya. Satu buah pesan dari nomor tak dikenalnya terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya. Dengan malas, Mingyu membuka pesan tersebut.

Namun isi pesan tersebut, membuatnya sukses membuka lebar kedua matanya.

"Shit, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo hyung mengenal Taehyung Hyung," maki Mingyu.

Mingyu kesal saat melihat foto Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis menghadap Taehyung.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut dirinya dari ku, hyung," dan Mingyu sukses membuat ponselnya hancur karna melemparnya kearah dinding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

Maaf kalau chap ini aneh dan mengecewakan. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk dirangkai. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menamatkan cerita ini. Jadi silahkan berikan review dan komentar kalian. Kalau mau menuangkan kekecewaan kalian juga tak apa. Terimakasih untuk yang masih menunggu cerita ini.

Ok Mind to review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy**

 **Cast**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mimgyu

Hong Jisoo

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Member Svt

Member Bts

 **Pairing**

Meanie, Vkook, etc.

 **Warning**

Ff abal, Bl, Typo(s),

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ada dia memaksakan langkahnya berjalan dikoridor. Ingin rasanya dia kembali kerumah dan tak datang kesekolah hari ini. Berbagai kejadian yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar membuatnya enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya disekolah.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir manisnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, dia bahkan malas menghitungnya. Dia hanya berharap agar setidaknya dia tak dipertemukan oleh kedua orang yang mengacaukan hatinya kemarin.

Bruk~

"Ahhh," Wonwoo meringis saat keningnya bertabrakan dengan dada seseorang, "Maafkan aku,"

"Kau baik-baik saja Wonwoo?"

Tapi Tuhan sepertinya belum puas menyiksanya kemarin. Kenapa do'anya tidak didengarkan oleh Tuhan.

"A-aku baik baik sa-saja Hyung," jawab Wonwoo terbata.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Wonu," ujar Jisoo "Dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

Diam, Wonwoo tak berani menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Apa ini karna masalah kemarin?" Jisoo kembali bertanya.

Masih sama, namja dihadapannya ini tak menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Dengar, kalau ini karna masalah kemarin," Jisoo menjeda sedikit perkataannya, "Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menciummu. Mungkin kau terkejut kemarin, karna akupun tak tahu kenapa bisa tiba-tiba menciummu. Jadi bisakah aku memintamu untuk melupakan saja masalah kemarin?"

Wonwoo masih saja diam. Permintaan Jisoo sangat mudah dikatakan tapi sulit untuk dilakukan olehnya. Tidak semudah itu untuknya melupakan semua hal yang terjadi kemarin.

"Baiklah hyung," Wonwoo menetapkan keputusannya, "Aku akan melupakan masalah kemarin dan tak akan mengingatnya," dan membalas tatapan Jisoo.

Senyum merekah diwajah Jisoo. Dia takut Wonwoo tak akan memaafkan dirinya dan berusaha menjauhinya. Tapi semua itu ternyata tidak perlu dikhawatirkan olehnya.

"Terimakasih Wonu, cepat masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi,"

"Ne Hyung,"

"Belajarlah yang rajin Wonu-ya," Jisoo mengusak rambutnya sekilas dan berjalan melewati Wonwoo.

"Hah," sekali lagi Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin aku bisa melupakan ciumanmu hyung, tapi aku tak yakin bisa melupakan nama yang kau sebut kemarin,"

.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo, ikut aku,"

Dan muncul lagi salah satu tersangka yang membuat harinya suram kemarin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo dan membawanya keatap sekolah. Padahal Wonwoo hanya ingin makan siang dengan tenang dan menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan damai.

"Lepaskan Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo meronta saat merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangannya.

Mingyu tak peduli, dia tetap menarik Wonwoo menuju atap. Membuka asal pintu atap dan menyeretnya. Barulah Mingyu melepas genggamannya.

"Brengsek, kau menyakiti tanganku," maki Wonwoo sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Apa kemarin kau bertemu dengan Taehyung?" Mingyu bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Jawab Wonwoo asal.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau kemarin bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal. Kenapa Mingyu sangat ingin tahu sekali. Benar-benar pemaksa.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya kemarin, Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tantang Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mencoba meredam amarahnya. Kenapa Wonwoo suka sekali berdekatan dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya untuknya. Namja ini senang sekali memainkan emosinya. Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo, menyudutkannya ditembok pembatas.

"Dengar Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu menatap kedua mata indah didepannya. "Mulai sekarang jauhi Kim Taehyung, jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya atau mau didekatinya,"

Wonwoo diam tak berkutik. Bahkan dirinya tak menyadari saat Mingyu memegang dagunya dan mencium tepat dibibirnya. Wonwoo masih tetap diam.

"Kau hanya milikku dan kau harus ingat itu. Suka atau tidak Jeon Wonwoo hanya milik Kim Mingyu," dan Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri.

Wonwoo berkedip, sekali dua kali dan pipinya mulai memerah. Ciuman Mingyu kali ini sangat lembut walau sedikit menuntut. Dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Ini tak boleh terjadi," Wonwoo meremas dadanya, "Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya,"

Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang baru saja membawanya berjalan kekantin. Perutnya sudah meminta untuk diisi. Menghampiri meja yang sudah dihuni oleh Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Ahhh ada Soonyoung juga yang baru datang bergabung dengan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Tumben Soonyoung bergabung dengan kita," ujar Wonwoo saat sudah duduk dihadapan Jihoon dengan seungkwan disebelah kanannya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh bergabung disini?"

"Bukan begitu Kwon, baisanya kan kau selalu makan bersama anggota dance mu yang lain,"

"Hari ini berbeda Jeon," Soonyoung memberikan puding yang dipesan Jihoon. "Aku ingin makan bersama dengan Jihonnieku,"

"Wow panggilan yang manis," Wonwoo bisa melihat sekilas rona merah dikedua pipi Jihoon. "Apa ada yang kulewatkan tentang kalian berdua,"

"Awwww sakit Jihonnie," Soonyoung meringis saat merasakan cubitan yang diberikan Jihoon.

"Tak ada apapun yang kau lewatkan Wonu, tak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan si Kwon pabbo," jawab Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau memasan makanan dulu,"

"Tak perlu hyung," suara disebelahnya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan.

Kim Mingyu dengan senyum tampannya duduk tepat disebelahnya dengan dua mangkuk jajangmyun dan dua gelas Jus jeruk dinampannya.

"Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu," Mingyu menaruh satu porsi jajangmyun dan jus jeruk dihadapannya. "Duduk dan makanlah hyung,"

Mau tak mau Wonwoo kembali duduk. Dia tak akan tega menolak makanan yang diberikan untuk Mingyu. Sangat sayang kalau makanan itu terbuang sia-sia. Lagipula, bagaimana Mimgyu bisa tahu kalau dia ingin makan Jajngmyun.

"Terimakasih," Wonwoo memulai makannya dengan tenang. Sama sekali tak peduli pada tatapan yang diberikan Jihoon,Soonyoung dan Seungkwan.

"Kenapa kalian tak makan?" Tanya Wonwoo pada tiga orang yang fokus memeperhatikannya

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Wonu hyung? Aku sudah penasaran sedari pagi dengan keadaanmu," tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kwannie,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menolak makanan dari Mingyu. Biasanya kau tak pernah menerima apapun yang diberikan olehnya," tanya Jihoon kali ini.

"Aku hanya sedang malas berdebat,"

"Lebih baik kalian makan dari pada kalian bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh," ujar Mingyu.

Mereka akhirnya kembali fokus pada hidangan mereka. Mencoba percaya kalau Wonwoo baik-baik saja walaupun sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya.

.

.

.

"Jihonnie kajja," Wonwoo sudah merapihkan semua peralatannya dan berdiri didepan meja Jihoon.

"Ahhh Wonu maafkan aku, hari ini aku lupa kalau akan pulang dengan Soonyoung. Kami sudah berjanji akan menjenguk neneknya yang dirawat dirumah sakit," jelas Jihoon dan menatapnya menyesal.

"Ahhh begitu," Wonwoo mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku,"

"Eihhh, tak apa Jihoonie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampaikan salamku untuk neneknya Soonyoung, semoga beliau lekas sembuh,"

"Ne Wonu, aku pasti akan menyampaikannya,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ne, sampai besok Jihonnie,"

"Sampai jumpa Wonu,"

Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas. Sekolahnya masih ramai. Sebagian murid masih ada yang tinggal untuk melanjutkan kegiatan diluar pelajaran mereka. Hari ini tak ada rapat osis, jadi Wonwoo bisa pulang lebih cepat kerumahnya. Dia sudah membayangkan rasanya berbaring dengan nyaman diatas kasurnya dan membaca novel yang baru dia beli kemarin.

Namun sebelum langkahnya keluar dari gerbang, sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti didepannya. Wonwoo mengenal mobil ini, mobil milik manusia super menyebalkan Kim Mingyu.

Namja itu apa tak bosan mengganggunya ya. Mingyu menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Masuklah cepat," suruhnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk kemobilmu?"

"Karna aku menyuruhmu,"

"Lalu apa aku haru menurutinya?"

"Tentu saja harus," Mingyu tak lupa memberikan seringaian tampannya, "Lagipula ibuku tercinta ingin bertemu dengan calon menantunya yang sangat manis,"

"Aku tak manis aku ini tampan," Wonwoo tak bisa memungkiri kalau pipinya sedikit memerah mendengar kata manis disebut oleh Mingyu untuknya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat masuk, jangan terus berdiri disana dan membual tentang betapa tampannya dirimu," ejek Mingyu.

"Sialan kau Kim," Womwoo membuka pintu mobil Mingyu dan duduk disebelahnya, "Aku melakukan ini untuk eommonim, bukan untukmu," Wonwoo memasang seatbeltnya sambil tetap menggerutu.

"Terserah kau saja manis,"

Mingyu mulai kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Wonwoo malas membuka percakapan begitupun Mingyu. Dia juga malas untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Berpapasan dengan Jimin dan melihat seringaian menjijikan miliknya membuatnya sedikit unmood. Sampai kapan dia harus selalu berurusan dengan mereka.

Mobil milik appanya terparkir rapi didepan rumahnya. Sepertinya sang Appa sedang pulang cepat. Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah milik Appanya. Mematikan mesinnya dan melepas seatbelt. Berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo.

"Ck, aku bukan wanita yang harus kau bukakan pintu. Aku bisa sendiri kau tahu," gerutu Wonwoo saat melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu," Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya.

Wonwoo sendiri tak memberikan perlawanan. Dia sadar sedang berada dimana sekarang. Akan terasa kurang sopan kalau dia bertengkar dan membuat kerbutan disini. Orang tuanya tak pernah mengajarkan sikap kurang ajar seperti itu.

"Eomma aku pulang," teriak Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka. Wonwoo masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Aigooo akhirnya kalian datang juga," Nyonya Kim mendekat kearah mereka dan memeluk Wonwoo tanpa aba-aba.

"Eomma yang anak siapa yang dipeluk siapa," kesal Mingyu.

"Memangnya kau mau eomma peluk dengan manja didepan calon istrimu eoh," Nyonya Kim melepas pelukannya sekilas.

"Shirreoo,"

"Yasudah kalau begitu jangan protes dan biarkan eomma memeluk calon menantu eomma sepuasnya,"

"Ya ya ya terserah eomma saja," Mingyu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat siang eommonim," Wonwoo memberikan salamnya dengan sangat manis.

"Aigoo manisnya, kau pasti lelah sekali. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu dikamar Mingyu ne sayang," Nyonya Kim mengelus rambut Wonwoo sayang.

"Ahh tak usah eommonim, aku duduk diruang tengah saja,"

"Yasudah kalau begitu, eommonim tinggal kedapur dulu nde. Masih ada beberapa masakan yang belum eommonim selesaikan,"

"Ahhhh apa perlu kubantu eommonim?"

"Tak perlu, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau duduk lah dengan tenang menunggu Mingyu turun dari kamarnya,"

"Baiklah eommonim,"

Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa empuk. Matanya memandang sekeliling, mengamati ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kim. Terkesan hangat dengan berbagai foto yang tertempel. Tanoa sadar senyum nya ikut terulas saat melihat foto Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Lepas tanpa beban, berbeda dengan sosoknya yang sekarang. Entah apa yang membuat senyum itu menghilang dari dirinya.

Bosan, Wonwoo bernjak dari duduknya. Berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah, meneliti satu-persatu buku yang tersusun dirak buku. Sebuah album foto menarik perhatiannya. Wonwoo mengambilnya dan membawanya kearah sofa yang didudukinya tadi.

Foto Keluarga Kim lah yang pertama menyaoanya saat dia membuka album foto itu. Lembar demi lembar dibukanya. Kebanyakan berisi foto-foto Mingyu dan Jisoo dari mereka kecil hingga remaja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat Wonwoo?"

"Ahhh eommonim," Wonwoo terkejut mendengar suara Nyonya Kim yang tepat dibelakangnya.

Nyonya Kim merubah posisinya. Duduk disebelah Wonwoo dengan senyum yang masih melekat. Melihat album foto yang berada diatas pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Oh apa kau sedang melihat foto-foto masa kecil Mingyu?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ahhh begitulah, maaf karna aku sudah lancang membukanya tanoa ijin eommonim,"

"Tak apa Wonwoo, tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," Nyonya Kim masih betah menunjukka senyumnya. "Lihat, bukankah Minguyu terlihat menggemaskan," Nyonya Kim menunjukkan foto Mingyu yang beragyo saat maaih kecil.

"Ne eommonim, Mingyu terlihat menggemaskan," Wonwoo kembali membalik satu lembaran. "Bukankah ini Seungcheol hyung?" Wonwoo terkejut saat melihat foto sepupunya dengan Jisoo hyung disampingnya.

"Ahhh iya itu memang Seungcheollie, mereka bersahabat Wonwoo,"

"Begitukah? Seungcheol hyung tak pernah menceritakannya padaku," gumam Wonwoo acuh dan kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

Satu foto berhasil menyita semua perhatiannya. Sosok asing yang berada ditengah dua orang yang dikenalnya membuatnya penasaran. Setahunya dia tak pernah bertemu sosok itu tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain.

"Akhhhh," Wonwoo meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Wonwoo kau kenapa?" Nyonya Kim sontak panik saat mendengar ringisan keluar dari namja disebelahnya.

"A-anioo," Wonwoo menarik nafasnya saat perlahan sakit kepalanya sedikit berkurang, "Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kenal dengannya, tapi aku tak ingat kalau pernah bertemu dengannya,"

Nyonya Kim mengikuti arah usapan tangan Wonwoo pada sosok yang berada didalam foto. Diam, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Tatapan sendu diberikannya pada foto itu.

"Eommonim, siapa dia?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga. Nyonya Kim belum siap menerimanya. Bingung dengan jawaban seperti apa yang harus diberikannya.

"Eomma apa makan siangnya sudah siap?" Suara Mingyu menyelamatkan Nyonya Kim dari pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Ahhh Abeoji, annyeonghaseyo," Wonwoo berdiri dan memberi salam saat melihat Tuan Kim yang berjalan dibelakang Mingyu.

"Wahh Wonwoo kau ada disini?"

"Ne Abeoji, Mingyu bilang kalau eommoni ingin bertemu denganku. Jadi aku ada disini sekarang hehehe,"

"Eomma bisa kita mulai makan sekarang? Aku sudah lapar,"

"Ahhh iya lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang, kajja Wonwoo,"

"Ahh ne eommonim," Wonwoo menutup album foto yang tadi dipangkunya dan meletakkannya kembali keasalnya. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Mingyu dan Tuan Kim. Meninggalkan Nyonya Kim yang memandang punggungnya sendu.

"Maafkan eommonim Wonwoo-ya, eommonim tak berhak menceritakan semua ini kepadamu,"

.

.

.

"Hahh, menyebalkan," Minghao menghela nafasnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada rintik hujan yang semakin deras membasahi bumi. Dia lupa membawa payungnya dan kalau dia nekat berlari menerobos hujan maka demamlah yang akan didapatinya besok.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini hujan selalu turun," gerutu Minghao.

"Jangan mengeluh, hujan itu berkah dari Tuhan. Kau seharusnya mensyukurinya,"

"Jun gege,"

"Kenapa masih berdiri disini? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku ingin sekali pulang," Minghao menatap Jun "Tapi aku lupa membawa payung,"

Menggemaskan, Jun ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu. Sosok disampingnya benar-benar menggemaakan dengan pipinya yang menggembung. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau mau satu payung denganku?"

"Eh, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh Hao-ya," Jun menunjukkan senyumnya. Mengambil payung birunya dari dalam tas dan membukanya. "Kajja,"

Jun mulai melangkah dengan Minghao disampingnya. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan karna Mimghao yang mencoba menghindari air hujan. Mereka mulai berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara.

Halte bus sudah didepan mata. Langkah mereka berhenti didepan halte. Minghao berjalan keluar dari perlindungan payung yang diberikan oleh Jun.

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangan payungnya Jun gege,"

Jun tersenyum, dia lalu berjalan untuk meneduh dihalte. Menutup payung biru miliknya.

"Loh, kenapa gege menutup payungnya?"tanya Minghao bingung.

"Aku ingin menemanimu," Jun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Minghao.

"Eh, tak perlu hyung. Kau bisa segera pulang, aku sudah biasa menunggu sendirian,"

"Tapi aku mau menemanimu Minghao,"

Senyum Jun sungguh meneduhkan. Membuat Minghao terpana. Segera dialihkan tatapannya kearah depan. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari Jun.

"Yasudah kalau begitu,"

Kembali tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mereka. Jun maupun Minghao masih betah membisu sambil memandangi hujan yang turun. Tak lama bus tujuan Minghao datang. Mereka berdua berdiri. Minghao berjalan meninggalkan Jun. Selangkah lagi, Minghao kembali membalik badannya dan berjalan kearah Jun kembali.

Cupp~

Saru kecupan mendarat dipipi Jun. Dan reaksi Jun adalah terkejut luar biasa.

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangan payungnya dan menemaniku menunggu bus," setelahnya Minghao kembali berjalan dan memaauki bus.

Jun sendiri masih terdiam membisu. Tubuhnya membeku, demi apa? Minghao baru saja menciumnya, walau hanya dipipi. Seulas senyum muncul didbibirnya. Senyum tulus yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya.

"Bodoh kenapa aku menciumnya," Minghao menggerutu kesal saat menyadaei kelakuannya tadi.

"Hahh," Minghao menyandarkan kepalanya dijendela bus. Menatap rinai hujan diluar sana.

"Mingkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya," gumamnya sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat saat mengingat senyum teduh yang dibiberikan Jun untuknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Lama tak bertemu," senyum sinis diberikannya pada namja yang lebih muda dihadapaannya.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi hyung, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berurusan denganmu,"

"Ck, kau memang tak pernah berubah Kim Mingyu,"

"Cepat katakan saja hyung,"

"Hei memangnya kau tak merindukanku saengi?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Kim Taehyung,"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mengejek saat melihat amarah pada wajah Kim Mingyu. Senang rasanya bisa mempermainkan sosok didepannya.

"Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu,"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau masih punya keberanian menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku,"

Mingyu terdiam, mencoba meredam amarahnya. Ini tempat umum dan dia tak mau membuat keributan. Lagipula sosok didepannya hanya akan tertawa bahagia kalau sampai dia terbawa emosi.

"Jeon Wonwoo," jeda sesaat, "Bukankah dia sangat manis,"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya,"

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung main-main. "Baiklah, kalau aku tak boleh menyebut namanya berarti aku boleh bermain sedikit dengannya,"

"Brengsek," Mingyu menggebrak meja tak peduli dengan keributan yang dibuatnya "Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu,"

"Aku tak takut," kembali seringaian diberikan oleh Taehyung untuk sosok didepannya.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri Kim Mingyu.

"Kau mengenal diriku dengan sangat baik. Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum keinginanku tercapai. Dan keinginanku adalah membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku akan merebutnya darimu seperti kau merebut Jungkook dariku,"

Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Tatapannya dingin sarat akan emosi. Menyebut nama itu seperti membuka luka lama yang telah dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

Mobil itu terpakir apik dihalaman sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tingginya keluar dari dalam mobil. Langkahnya sudah sangat mengenal tempat yang disinggahinya. Sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 306 berada tepat didepannya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu dihapannya.

Bunyi mesin EKG menyambut kedatangannya. Menandakan bahwa jantung milik namja itu masih berdetak. Namja itu kembali mengehentikan langkahnya. Tatatapannya jatuh pada soso yang terbaring damai diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Berbagai selang terpasang didirinya.

"Ini semua salahmu," kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan. "Kalau saja kau tidak mengusulkan hal gila seperti itu semua tak akan seperti sekarang," hening sejenak, "Seharusnya kau bicarakan padanya dan mengatasi semuanya bersama-sama. Bukan memutuskannya sendiri. Aku membencimu yang sudah melibatkanku dalam rencanamu, aku sangat membencimu," ucapan penuh rasa amarah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi rasa sayangku lebih besar padamu. Kau harus cepat sadar agar aku tidak semakin membencimu,"

Kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan yang terpasang selang infus. Memberi sedikit kehangatan pada tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya. Menyalurkan harapan dan do'a untuknya.

"Cepatlah sadar dan beresakan semua masalah yang kau tinbulkan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Jeon Jungkook,"

.

.

.

\- T. B. C-

Akhirnya bisa nerusin ff ini lagi. Sudah terlalu lama diupdate mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa sama ceritanya atau mungkin sudah babyak yang tak tertarik lagi XD. Aku ga pandai buat teka-teki. Jadi maafkan aku kalau ff ini terasa sangat aneh dan absurd. Bilang oadaku kalau ceeita ini mulai tak jelas atau mulai membosankan. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dihapus saja.

Oke jangan lupa reviewnya ya readears tersayang. Maaf ga bisa ngebalas satu-satu, taoi aku membaca review kalian yang bikin aku semangat.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Boyfriend is a bad boy**

 **Cast**

Seventeen Member

Taehyung & Jungkook BTS

 **Pair**

Meanie

And many more

 **Warning**

Typo(s), cerita abal, BL,

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Menjemputmu tentu saja,"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu,"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berinisiatif sendiri,"

"Aku akan berangkat dengan Seungkwan,"

"Hyung aku duluan ya, Vernon sudah menjemputku," Seungkwan berlalu melewati Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Berlari menghampiri seorang namja yang sudah menunggunya diatas motor. Seungkwan menaiki motor tersebut dan tak lupa memakai helmnya.

"Hyung kau berangkatlah sekarang dengan Mingyu. Atau kau akan terlambat," teriak Seungkwan sebelum motor Vernon melaju meninggalkan rumah sepupunya.

"So, kau mau berangkat dengan ku atau berangkat menggunakan bus dan berujung keterlambatanmu,"

"Ck, menyebalkan,"

Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu begitu saja. Masuk kedalam mobil milik namja menyebalkan itu. Mingyu juga menyusul masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar sayang,"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang, itu menyebalkan kau tahu,"

"Baiklah Honey,"

"Aishhhh kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan,"

"Dalam mimpimu saja Tuan Kim, cepat jalankan mobilmu,"

"Siap Honey," goda Mingyu sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Cepat pergi kekelasmu sana,"

"Kau tak mau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengantarmu dari rumah sampai kekelasmu,"

"Aku kan tak pernah memintamu untuk mengantarku bodoh,"

"Hyung kata-katamu menyakitiku,"

"Masa bodo,"

Wonwoo pun memutar badannya hendak memasuki kelasnya. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, tangannya tertarik dan membuatnya kembali menghadap Mingyu. Sebuah kecupan didahinya dia dapat dari namja yang ada dihadapannya

"Belajarlah yang rajin agar kau cepat lulus dan aku bisa cepat menikahimu," ujar Mingyu lalu berlalu menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam karna terkejut.

"Kau mau masuk atau membersihkan toilet karna telah menghalangi jalanku Jeon Wonwoo,"

"Ahhh," Wonwoo mulai tersadar, "Maafkan aku Seonsaengnim," Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disebelah Jihoon.

"Wahhh kalian makin romantis saja ya,"

"Kalian siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau dan Mingyu," jawab Jihoon sambil memutar matanya.

"Aishhhh jangan sembarangan kalau berbicara Lee Jihoon,"

"Aku tak bicara sembarangan, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Seorang Kim Mingyu yang mengecup kening Jeon Wonwoo didepan kelas. Dan kurasa teman-teman yang lain juga melihatnya,"

"Y-yakk Lee Ji-"

"Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon bisa hentikan obrolan kalian dan dengerkan materi yang saya ajarkan atau kalian mau ku beri hukumun membersihkan toilet dilantai tiga,"

Obrolan mereka sukses membuat Park Seonsaengnim sedikit kesal dengan kedua muridnya. Jihoon dan Wonwoo hanya bisa meminta maaf dan memperhatikan materi yang diterangkan oleh sang guru. Daripada harus membersihkan toilet lantai tiga yang terkenal dengan kejorokkannya.

Sedikit membosankan untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah mengerti akan materi yang dijelaskan. Sebisa mungkin menahan kantuknya dan mencoba mendengarkan sang guru yang sedang menerangi. Tapi lambat laun kebosanan makin mengganggunya. Iseng, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela. Rupanya kelas Mingyu sedang pelajaran olahraga. Perhatiannya terpusat pada Mingyu yang sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Terlihat sangat lepas dan hebat. Tanpa sadar senyum terukir dibibirnya saat melihat Mingyu tersenyum karna berhasil mencetak skor.

'Cukup tampan saat kau sedang tersenyum, Kim.'

.

.

.

"Kau mau kupesankan apa kwan?"

"Apa saja Vernonie~"

"Baiklah, kau tunggulah disini,"

"Emm," dan Seungkwan hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Vernon.

Seungkwan dan Vernon sedang berada dikantin. Vernon yang bertugas memesan dan Seungkwan yang mencari tempat. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang masih tersisa ada dipaling pojok. Seungkwan berjalan kesana dan mendudukkan dirinya. Menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Vernon.

"Hei kwannie boleh aku duduk disini?"

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah teman satu klubnya.

"Duduk saja Seokmin hyung,"

"Thanks Kwan," Seokmin duduk dihadapan Seungkwan dan menaruh nampan makanannya dimeja. "Kau tak bersama Vernon?"

"Dia sedang memesan makanan hyung,"

"Oh begitu," dan setelahnya mereka berdua asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing

"Kenapa kau ada disini hyung?" Tanya Vernon saat melihat Seokmin ada dimeja yang sama dengan Seungkwan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hanya disnilah tempat yang tersisa," balas Seokmin santai.

"Aishhh kau mengganggu waktu berduanku saja," kesal Vernon "bergeserlah hyung," suruh Vernon.

Seokmin mengalah dengan menggeser tubuhnya agar Vernon bisa duduk dihadapan Seungkwan.

"Ini makanan mu Kwan," Vernon menggeser nampan milik Seungkwan kehadapan namja itu.

"Terimakasih Vernonnie~"

"Sama-sama,"

Mereka lalu mulai makan dalam hening. Seungkwan memang akan diam kalau sedang makan, dia akan lebih memilih menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi,"

Suara Seokmin membuat Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua matanya jatuh pada pasangan yang sedang makan dimeja yang tak jauh dari tempat merek bertiga. Seungkwan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sepertinya Wonwoo hyung sudah menerima perjodohannya," gumam Seungkwan.

"Perjodohan?" tanya Vernon bingung.

"Iya, Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka,"

"Jinja? Wahhh beruntung sekali si Mingyu," ujar Seokmin.

"Hei kalian temannya Mingyu kan?"tanya Seungkwan tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja," jawab Vernon. "Kami sudah berteman dari JHS," sambung Seokmin.

"Mingyu hyung orang yang baikkan? Apa menurut kalian Mingyu hyung serius pada Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan panjang.

"Mingyu hyung memang suka berkelahi tapi kupastikan dia adalah orang yang cukup baik," jawab Vernon.

"Mingyu memang orang yang suka memainkan hati Wanita atau pria tapi kupastikan dia serius dengan Wonwoo hyung," kali ini Seokmin lah yang menjawab

Seungkwan tersenyum lega. Dirinya bisa dengan tenang menyerahkan kakak sepupu tersayangnya. Dia ingin melihat Wonwoo hiduo dengan bahagia.

"Emmm aku pegang kata-kata kalian,"

.

.

.

"Makanlah yang banyak hyungiee," Mingyu mendorong nampannya kedepan Wonwoo.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga akan makan banyak," Wonwoo mulau memakan nasi gorengnya dengab lahap.

Mingyu menopang dagunya. Memandang namja manis didepannya sambil tersenyum. Mengabaikan makan siangnya yang masih tersisa setengah. Wonwoonya benar-benar manis, bahkan saat marah ataupun kesal namja didepannya ini tetap saja manis.

"Berhenti melihatiku seperti itu Kim, kau membuatku risih," gerutu Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Kau manis hyung,"

"Ck, berhentilah meledekku,"

"Aku tak meledekmu, aku memujimu,"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sengit pada Mingyu.

"Kalau kau memujiku seharusnya kau mengatakanku tampan bukan cantik pabbo,"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi kau memang benar-benar cantik hyung," Mingyu mengambil nasi yang ada disudut bibir Wonwoo. "Bahkan kau lebih dari sekedar cantik hyung, kau sangatlah cantik,"

Perkataan Mingyu sukses membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak diluar wajar saat mendengar pujian Mingyu. Membuatnya salah tingkah. Wonwoo kembali memakan makan siangnya tanpa sedikitpun memandang Mingyu.

Mingyu sendiri ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dia bukan orang yang bodoh hanya untuk tahu kalau namja dihadapannya sedang salah tingkah. Semua hal tentang Wonwoo mudah untuk ditebaknya. Semburat dipipi tirus itu benar-benar menambah kesan indah dari Wonwoo. Mingyu selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan karna membuatnya jatuh cinta pada ciptaannya yang begitu indah.

"Hyung akhir minggu ini apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak ada," Wonwoo menjawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Wae?"

"Aku malas, aku mau tidur seharian dirumah,"

"Kau harus mau, aku tidak menerima penolakan,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya padaku," Wonwoo yang kesal membanting sendoknya keatas meja.

"Hanya basa-basi," jawab Mingyu santai.

"Kau," Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan kekesalannya. "Benar-benar menyebalkan,"

Wonwoo berdiri dari tempanya duduk dan berjalan keluar kantin meninggalkan Mingyu. Dengan penuh kekesalan Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Mingyu sendiri hanya diam melihat Wonwoonya pergi. Benar-benar bahagia rasanya bisa menggoda pujaan hatinya.

Tatapan matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kim Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersama Jimin dipojokkan. Mingyu membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Awalnya Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah pada namja itu akan masalahnya dengan Jungkook.

Tapi saat Taehyung membawa Wonwoo dalam masalah ini. Kim Mingyu jadi ingin membunuh namja yang dicintai sahabatnya itu. Mingyu lah yang memutuskan tatapan mereka. Berjalan keluar meninggalkan kantin menuju kelasnya. Bel pelajaran akan segera berbunyi.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu datang terlalu cepat bagi Wonwoo. Walau dia menolak ajakan Mingyu tetap saja namja menyebalkan itu pasti akan memaksanya. Maka disinilah dia sekarang, duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu. Dengan jeans warna hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya dan sweater putih diatas tubuh rampingnya.

Tak salah kalau seorang Kim Mingyu bisa jatuh pada pesona namja imut seperti , menggambarkan susana Wonwoo. Mingyu berjanji akan menjemputnya jam 10. Dan sekarang jam dirumahnya sudah menunjukkan angka 12. Dua jam sudah Wonwoo menunggunya.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Sosok menyebalkan itu berdiri didepannya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Bughh~

Terlanjur kesal Wonwoo meninju perut Mingyu. Menghasilkan ringisan yang dikeluarkan namja didepannya.

"Arghhh hyung," Mingyu memegang perutnya yang nyeri, "Kenapa kau meninjuku?"

"Itu sebagai balasan karna membuatku harus menunggumu selama dua jam," jawab Wonwoo santai.

Dia berjalan melewati Mingyu dan masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam mobil milik Mingyu. Setelah sedikit mengatasi rasa nyeri diperutnya, Mingyu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Masuk menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah duduk dikursi sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tadi Umma menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya kerumah temannya terlebih dahulu," jelas Mingyu.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu Kim,"

"Tapi aku harus tetap menjelaskannya,"

"Ckkk cerewet, lebih baik kau cepat jalankan mobiknya sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memilih tidur saja diatas kasur empukku,"

Mingyu menghela napasnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sosok disebelahnya masih duduk dengan tenang. Tanpa niatan membuka suara untuk memulai obrolan. Mingyu pun hanya bisa pasrah. Dia takut kalau Wonwoo akan semakin marah.

Merasa sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya. Membuat Wonwoo yang berada disampingnya mengalihkan pandngannya. Sebuah gedung besar yang ramai akan orang-orang. Sebuah banner besar tepampang didepan bangunan tersebut.

"Pameran? Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo saat Mingyu sudah menyusul keluar dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat-lihat,"

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya karna merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Mingyu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai seni. Entah itu musik, lukisan atau bahkan tulisan. Dan kebetulan aku mendapat dua tiket untuk mengahdiri pameran ini dari temanku," jelas Mingyu.

"Kajja masuk hyung," Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo yang sudah pasrah.

Mingyu benar, kalau dia sangat menyu- ah ani mencintai seni. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu, Wonwoo menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada punggung seseorang didepannya. Baru kali ini ada seorang namja yang mengajaknya kepameran dalam kencan mereka.

Dan betapa takjubnya Wonwoo saat melihat dalam dari gedung tersebut. Berbagai lukisan terpajang didinding. Tak hanya itu, ada beberapa patung yang ditaruh ditengah-tengah ruangan. Pengunjung yang datang lumayan ramai. Walau begitu tak menyulitkan Wonwoo untuk melihat segalanya.

Dan tanpa sadar Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu disepanjang jalannya mengitari ruangan.

'Aku ingin selalu merasakan genggaman hangat ini hyung,' Mingyu tersenyum dengan segenap perasaan tulusnya.

Setelah puas melihat-melihat, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk keluar. Berjalan menjauhi tempat pameran berada dan meninggalkan mobilnya terparkir disana. Mingyu bilang mobilnya akan baik-baik saja ditaruh disana saat Wonwoo bertanya. Dan Wonwoo memilih untuk mempercayainaya. Toh kalau hilangpun yang rugi itu Mingyu.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Emmm aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan membeli berbagai makanan ringan seperti saat kita pergi kepasar malam waktu itu,"

"Kalau begitu tepat sekali,"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis membuat Wonwoo juga menghentikan langkahnya. Mingyu tersenyum menatap wajah Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mingyu memegang bahu Wonwoo dan membalik badannya.

"Welcome to Myeongdong, Wonwoo hyung,"

Sekali lagi, Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu langsung menemukan tempat yang diinginkannya. Seolah-olah pertanyaan tadi hanyalah sebuah basa-basi.

"Kita mulai petualangan kita sekarang hyung," Mingyu menyodorkan telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah," Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu, "Kajja kita cari makanan enak,"

Mereka mulai berjalan. Menyisiri jalanan Myeongdong yang ramai. Sesekali Wonwoo akan mengajak Mingyu mampir kearah penjual yang membuatnya tertarik. Sosis bakar sampai Kue beras sudah habis dilahapnya. Dan sekarang mereka tengah mengantri Ice Cream yang dijual disebuah food truck.

Mingyu sesekali akan membuat lelucon yang mengahsilkan tawa dari Wonwoo. Dia tak tahu kalau Mingyu bisa berubah menjadi orang yang mengasikkan. Berbeda sekali dengan Mingyu yang dikenalnya selama ini. Soerang berandalan yang selalu membuat para guru darah tinggi.

"Kau ingin rasa apa hyung?"

"Aku mau strawberry dan vanilla dengan coklat leleh juga choco chip,"

"Baiklah aku pesan satu yang disebutnya tadi dan satu Ice Cream coklat tanpa toping apapun,"

"Kenapa kau tak memakai toping Gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menunggu pesanannya.

"Aku lebih suka memakan ice cream polos tanpa tambahan apapun,"

"Seleramu aneh," celetuk Wonwoo.

"Itu tak aneh hyungiee," Mingyu mencubit pipi tembam Wonwoo.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian Tuan," Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengambil masing-maaing ice cream pesananna.

"Terimakasih paman,"

"Sama-sama,"

Mereka berjalan keluar antrean. Melanjutkan langkah mereka menyisiri jalanan Myeongdong. Sesekali Wonwoo akan mengajak Mingyu mampir ke stand-stand yang ada.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya rencana pendekatannya membuahkan hasil.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini Gyu?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu sadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Emm kau punya usul?"

"Kau yakin mau mengikuti usulku?"

"Tentu saja yakin hyung,"

"Benar-benar yakin?"

"Iya hyung,"

"Baiklah ikut aku,"

Dan Wonwoo pun menarik Mingyu menuju tempat mobil mereka diparkir tadi. Mingyu sendiri hanya pasarah saat Wonwoo menariknya. Walau dia tak tahu, Wonwoo akan mengajaknya kemana.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku bosan,"

"Sst~"

"Hyung ayo kita ketempat lain,"

"Diamlah Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo berbisik.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Hah," Wonwoo menutup buku yang dibacanya, "Kau yang meminta usulku, dan kau sendiri yang mau mengikutiku. Jadi diamlah dan jangan protes,"

"Tapi tidak perpustakaan juga hyung. Kau tahu, aku sangat benci perpustakaan,"

"Lalu kau mau kita kemana?"

"Taman bermain mungkin? Atau Namsan Tower,"

"Aku sedang malas ketaman bermain ataupun Namsan Tower,"

"Ayolah hyung kita keluar dari sini,"

"Huft, baiklah kita pulang saja,"

"Kenapa pulang?"

"Aku lelah Gyu, lagipula ini sudah malam,"

"Baiklah aku antar kau pulang,"

Merekapun berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan menaiki mobil. Selama perjalanan Mingyu tak hentinya bertanya dan Wonwoo pun tak keberatan untuk menjawabnya. Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah mulai nyaman berada disamping Mingyu.

Sekalki lagi Wonwoo berpikir kalau Mingyu tak terlalu buruk. Dia bisa menjadi seorang yang humoris dan menyenangkan. Tidak terlalu menyebalkan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Masuklah hyung, diluar sudah mulai dingin,"

"Emm Ne, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Dan kau hati-hati dijalan,"

Mingyu masih disana. Melihat punggung seseorang yang dicintainya hilang dibalik pintu. Mingyu kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dering ponsel miliknya menghentikan kegitaannya menginjak gas.

"Yeobseo,"

"..."

"MWO? BAGAIMANA ITU BISA TERJADI,"

"..."

"Baiklah aku segera kesana hyung. Kumohon lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook. Aku ingin dia tetap hidup hyung,"

.

.

.

-TBC-

Stuck bener-bener stuck. Ada niat mau ngapus FF ini karna sepertinya mulai gajelas. Aku merasa alur ceritanya mulai berantakan. Kalian juga pasti udah bosen sama ff ga jelas ini. Jadi bolehkah aku apus aja ff ini? :( :( :(


	8. Chapter 8

My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy

 **Meanie**

Mingyu × Wonwoo

Svt member

Bts member

 **Warn**

Typo, BL,

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sakit. Mingyu keluar dengan terburu-buru mengabaikan mobilnya yang diparkir sembarangan.

Langkah kakinya mengayun cepat. Jantungnya berdetak tidak tenang setelah mendapatkan telepon dari dokter yang menangani Jungkook.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya bertepatan dengan sang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

"Hahh.. hyung...hah... bagaimana keadaannya,"

"Keadaanya sudah kembali stabil Gyu, kau tenanglah," ujar sang dokter sambil menepuk bahu Mingyu.

"Syukurlah," Mingyu mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang tersedia.

"Tapi sampai kapan mau seperti ini terus Gyu?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap bingung kepada sang dokter.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hah," sang dokter menghela nafasnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankannya Gyu. Kejadian seperti ini bisa kembali terjadi. Bahkan bisa mengabitkan hal yang fatal. Daripada kau menyiksanya seperti ini, kenapa tidak kau relakan saja dia pergi,"

"Bukankah sudah kukatan hyung, Jungkook pasti akan sadar," ujarnya dingin "jadi jangan pernah sekalipun kau mencoba membujukku untuk melepas semua alat itu,"

Mingyu berjalan memasuki ruangan Jungkook. Mengabaikan dokter yang memandang punggungnya nanar.

Langkahnya berhenti disamping ranjang tempat sahabatnya terbaring. Dirinya menduduki kursi yang tersedia.

Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Jungkook yang mulai tirus.

"Cepatlah sadar Jungkookie," ujarnya pelan.

"Kekasihmu sudah mulai gila," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dengan handuk kecil yang masih bertengger diatas bahunya.

Tangannya bertumpu pada pembatas balkon kamarnya. Senyum perlahan menghiasi bibirnya kala ingatannya kembali mengingat segala kegiatan yang dilakukannya dengan Mingyu tadi siang.

Padahal dulu dirinya sangat membenci sosok yang bernama Kim Mingyu. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang dirinya mulai bisa menerima namja itu. Bahkan anehnya Wonwoo mulai merasakan rindu pada Mingyu.

"Aishh apa yang kupikirkan," gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Wonwoo kembali memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintu balkonnya. Mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang dengan ponsel berada digenggamannya.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya Wonwoo mencoba mendial nomor Mingyu.

Tapi tak sekalipun diangkat oleh sang pemilik nomor.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur,"

Tak kehabisan akal, Wonwoo memilih untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

.

 _To : Kiming_

 _Terimakasih untuk hari ini :)_

 _Good night Gyu and have a nice dream._

 _._

Wonwoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas nakas. Menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja diatas tempat tidurnya. Tersenyum geli memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta," gumamnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendelanya sukses membangunkan dirinya. Wonwoo sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai ponsel diatas nakasnya.

Dan pesan balasan dari Mingyu sukses membuatnya benar-benar tersadar.

.

 _From : Kiming_

 _Sama-sama Hyung. Senang rasanya bisa membuatmu tersenyum lebar kemarin. Aku akan menjemputmu hari ini. Tunggu aku princess :*_

 _._

Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Langkahnya langsung membawa tubuhnya turun dari atas ranjang.

Mulai bersiap untuk sekolah. Tidak mau membuat Mingyu menunggunya terlalu lama nanti

Sedangkan Mingyu merapihkan seragamnya yang tadi malam diantarkan oleh supir appanya.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kamar rawat Jungkook dari semalam. Berjaga-jaga agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak kembali terulang.

"Aku pergi dulu kook," ujarnya sambil merapihkan poni sahabatnya.

"Jaga dirimu. Jangan berbuat nakal lagi seperti kemarin disaat aku tak ada," sambungnya sambil merapihkan selimut yang dipakai sahabatnya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Jungkook, Mingyu berjalan keluar sambil menggendong ranselnya.

Setelah sebelumnya berpesan kepada sang suster yang berjaga untuk menjaga Jungkook dan mengabarinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya.

Mobilnya sudah pindah ketempat parkir. Sepertinya ulah sang supir yang disuruhnya datang kemarin malam.

Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Mingyu mengecek ponsel yang tertinggal di dashboard mobilnya.

Satu pesan masuk dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Dirinya tersenyum lebar membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh namja tercintanya. Tangannya bergerak lincah membalas pesan dari Wonwoo.

Setelah melihat kalau pesannya sudah dibaca, Mingyu kembali menaruh ponselnya. Menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju menuju kediaman Wonwoo.

Selama perjalanan Mingyu tak sedikitpun kehilangan senyumnya. Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Dan itu kabar yang benar-benar luar biasa.

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon memandang horor kearah sahabatnya yang duduk disebelahnya. Sedari tadi senyum tak lepas dari bibir sahabatnya, bahkan pandangannya terlalu fokus memandang keluar jendela. Beruntung kelasnya sedang jam kosong.

Penasaran, Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah sekelompok -yang sepertinya- adik kelas sedang bermain basket.

Matanya reflek melebar saat lebih fokus mengikuti arah pandangan Wonwoo yang ternyata tertuju pada sosok seorang Kim Mingyu.

Ini gila. Seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat irit senyum. Bisa tersenyum semanis itu hanya dengan melihat sosok Kim Mingyu. Yang dibencinya setengah mati. Yang sempat dimaki-maki olehnya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar tak waras Jeon Wonwoo," gumam Jihoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?" Respon Wonwoo sambil menengok kearah Jihoon.

"Aku berkata kau mulai tak waras Wonwoo," ulang Jihoon.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau mulai tak waras. Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum semanis itu hanya dengan melihat Mingyu bermain basket?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Salah besar kalau yang membuatmu tersenyum adalah orang yang kau benci setengah mati,"

"Apa aku sebenci itu?"

"Haruskah aku memperdengarkan rekamanmu tentang segala sumpah serapahmu untuk seorang Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Jihoon sarkas.

"Aihhh, tak perlu?"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa berubah secepat ini?"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku tersenyum pada kekasihku sendiri?" Tanya Wonwoo polos.

"Aigooo, bahkan kau mengakui dia sebagai kekasihmu," ujar Jihoon terkejut. "Sepertinya ada yang kulewatkan tentang kalian," lanjutnya.

"Hah," Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan kembali memandang sahabatnya. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba membuka hatiku untuk Mingyu. Seiring berjalannya waktu yang kulewatkan dengannya, kurasa dia bukan namja yang buruk," jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar.

Jihoon takjub melihat senyum tulus sahabatnya saat membicarakan Mingyu. Hatinya terasa bahagia bisa kembali melihat senyum itu. Tanpa sadar senyuman Wonwoo menular kedirinya.

"Apapun itu, lakukanlah jika bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku senang kau mau membuka hatimu dan mencoba bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Sebagai sahabatmu aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan mendoakan segala yang terbaik untukmu," ujar Jihoon tulus.

"Jihoonieee, aku terharu,"

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Tapi kelas Wonwoo dan Jihoon cepat sekali sepi. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengejar waktu ketempat les atau kegiatan eskul lainnya.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak ada jadwal les hari ini begitupun dengan Jihoon.

Maka dari itu sepasang sahabat ini bisa lebih santai memebereskan peralatan mereka.

"Kau yakin tak mau pulang bersama kami saja?" Tanya Wonwoo saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas.

"Dan menjadi nyamuk diantara kalian? Tidak terimakasih," jawab Jihoon. "Lagipula bukankah kalian akan pergi kencan," lanjut Jihoon dengan nada menggoda.

"Jihonnie berhenti menggodaku," ujar Wonwoo tanpa sadar dirinya bertingkah lucu.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Wonu-ya,"

"Ishhhh,"

"Wonwoo hyung,"

Panggilan dari arah belakang Jihoon membuat kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Terlihat Mingyu yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Jihoon hyung,"

"Hai Gyu,"

"Hyung kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan Jihonnie, segera pulang saat urusanmu sudah selesai,"

"Iya bawel,"

"Kami duluan Jihoon hyung,"

"Ne Gyu, kalian hati-hati dijalan,"

Jihoon masih berdiri didepan kelasnya. Setelah sosok Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak lagi terlihat dipandangannya, barulah Jihoon berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

Dirinya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Soonyoung pasti akan terkejut saat dirinya memberikan bekal makanan kesukaan namja itu.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, akhirnya Jihoon kembali memberanikan diri untuk sekali lagi membuka hatinya pada sosok cinta pertamanya.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu ruang klub dance. Senyun tak lepas sedikitpun dari bibirnya.

 _Ceklek~_

Tangannya menggantung digagang pintu. Langkahnya tak bisa dilanjutkan. Otaknya masih mencerna akan kejadian yang dilihatnya. Matanya perlahan mengerjap. Dan senyum mirisnya datang menggantikan senyum manisnya.

"Ternyata, aku kembali salah mengartikan segala perlakuan manismu padaku," gumamnya sambil berjalan menjauhi ruang klub dance tanpa menutup pintunya kembali.

"Kenapa mencintaimu harus sesakit ini Kwon Soonyoung hiks,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continued~**

Hola hola~ i'm back. Adakah yang merindukanku? Atau masih mengingat cerita ini?/g/

Sepertinya banyak yang lupa karna aku sadar berapa lama aku meninggalkan work ini hehehe

Maaf kalau misalnya ga terlalu ngefeel atau pendek. Karna aku masih dalam proses membiasakan diri kembali menulis.

Makasih buat yang masih nunggu cerita ini walaupun ga yakin kalau masih ada yg nunggu.

Buat cerita yang lain saru-persatu akan diusahakan dilanjut.

Ga enak rasanya kalau ngegantungin kalian hehehe.

Dan terakhir mohon reviewnya.

Love you buat kalian semua? ﾟﾘﾙ?


End file.
